


Only Sabbath in Paris

by DamienDecker



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Blood, Fantasy, France (Country), Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Horror, M/M, Original Character(s), Slavery, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienDecker/pseuds/DamienDecker
Summary: ATTENZIONE: Ogni capitolo racconta il background dei Personaggi non giocanti di una campagna di Vampiri: la masquerade, della quale sono il master.Pertanto ogni capitolo è a se stante e ci tengo a precisare che alcuni clan e sette descritte nel manuale di gioco sono state reinterpretate.Per citare il mio compagno: ho dato libero sfogo all'inventiva e al mio perverso bisogno di far vivere situazioni al limite della sopravvivenza ai miei personaggi. Inoltre faccio presente la presenza di alcuni dialoghi in francese (con traduzione), mi scuso se non sono corretti, il mio francese è un po arrugginito. Buona Lettura.





	Only Sabbath in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE: Ogni capitolo racconta il background dei Personaggi non giocanti di una campagna di Vampiri: la masquerade, della quale sono il master.  
> Pertanto ogni capitolo è a se stante e ci tengo a precisare che alcuni clan e sette descritte nel manuale di gioco sono state reinterpretate.  
> Per citare il mio compagno: ho dato libero sfogo all'inventiva e al mio perverso bisogno di far vivere situazioni al limite della sopravvivenza ai miei personaggi. Inoltre faccio presente la presenza di alcuni dialoghi in francese (con traduzione), mi scuso se non sono corretti, il mio francese è un po arrugginito. Buona Lettura.

 

_**SLAVE OR MASTER?** _

 

Come aveva potuto arrivare a quel punto? In quale momento della sua vita, era cambiato così radicalmente da ritrovarsi a fare di tutto, pur di avere un legame con qualcuno?

Era un uggioso giovedì settembrino del 1577 a Parigi quando decise di nascere.

Sua madre lo maledì ancor prima di vederlo. Il travaglio era iniziato alle undici e un quarto di sera, esattamente nel bel mezzo dell'amplesso con il terzo cliente della nottata, mandando in fumo ogni prospettiva di servire quelli successivi.

Venne alla luce un'ora dopo l'alba, sul letto di una bettola: tra le lenzuola sporche di placenta, sperma e fluidi corporali di altra natura.

Inutile soffermarsi troppo sulle qualità genitoriali di sua madre: aveva solo un anno e sapeva di non essere amato.

Seppur disprezzato con cotanta ostinazione, la donna non gli fece mai mancare il necessario per sopravvivere. Veniva nutrito regolarmente e, per quanto possibile, abbondantemente.

Infondo vivevano in una casa vicino al molo sulla Senna e rubare del pesce non era sempre così complicato, ancor meno lo era raccattare gli scarti per farci la zuppa.

Nonostante tutto voleva bene alla genitrice, e nella sua ingenuità infantile era convinto che se avesse fatto il bravo, lei lo avrebbe amato. Ad un certo punto fu davvero convinto che la donna, sotto sotto provasse dell'affetto per lui.

Non sapeva quanto si sbagliava, finché non compì tre anni.

La sera della Vigilia di Natale del 1580 fu svegliato dal rumore di passi concitati attorno al proprio letto, gli occhi ancora cisposi per il sonno riuscirono con fatica a distinguere la figura di un uomo, torreggiare al lato del suo giaciglio, intento a legargli saldamente i polsi.

Non fece in tempo a gridare che l'energumeno lo imbavagliò con un pezzo di stoffa maleodorante e se lo caricò su una spalla, mozzandogli il respiro per l'urto.

Cercò di richiamare la madre, ma le grida uscirono attutite. Pensava a quanto lei si sarebbe disperata la mattina dopo a non trovarlo più nel suo lettino. L'idea lo mandò nel panico, finché uscendo dalla porta di ingresso non sfilarono proprio davanti a lei, intenta a contare dei soldi.

Era piccolo, ma non era stupido: aveva visto altri adulti venir venduti da parenti o amici. Lui era solo un bambino eppure gli risultò chiaro cosa era appena successo.

Le lacrime smisero di scorrere e lanciò un tagliente sguardo di delusione e odio alla madre che ora lo fissava sgomenta, come se quell'occhiata l'avesse effettivamente ferita in qualche modo.

Fu rinchiuso nella stiva buia di una nave in partenza, i legacci improvvisati con cui l'avevano portato via, furono sostituiti da pesanti catene di ferro e gli tolsero il bavaglio: “tanto gridare non gli sarebbe servito”. Così gli disse l'uomo che l'aveva malamente trasportato.

I giorni che trascorse in barca furono lunghi e terribili: una costante nausea si era appropriata del suo stomaco togliendogli qualsiasi stimolo a nutrirsi, finché qualcuno non arrivò a minacciarlo con la frusta di mangiare ciò che gli veniva dato.

In quel tempo però riuscì ad ascoltare le conversazioni dei marinai fuori dalla stiva e a farsi un'idea più chiara di cosa gli avrebbe serbato il futuro.

Stando alle parole degli inconsapevoli informatori era stato venduto, da quella spregevole donna, perché troppo impegnativo da sfamare, ma anche troppo bello per essere ucciso.

Lo schiavista a cui era stato ceduto si chiamava Bernard e si sarebbe fatto le budella d'oro sulla sua rivendita.

Ricordò di essere stato perplesso da quella notizia e di essersi guardato interrogativo; aveva solo tre anni.

Un mese dopo, poté uscire dalla stiva. I suoi occhi si posarono su un panorama completamente diverso: la città in cui si trovavano sembrava galleggiare sull'acqua, silenziosa e addormentata rischiarata solo dalla tenue luce lunare; aveva un che di romantico.

Una volta giunto sul ponte si avvide di una decina di individui tutti ben vestiti, con i volti coperti da maschere finemente lavorate e dai colori più disparati .

Fu lo stesso Bernard a sospingerlo in avanti, mettendolo in mostra a quegli uomini che appena lo videro presero a confabulare tra loro in una una lingua simile al francese, ma dal suono meno morbido; accompagnata da gesticolazioni più o meno ampie, ma costantemente presenti.

Non ebbe il tempo di soffermarsi su altri dettagli, poiché diversi di loro presero a tastarlo a turno, con il permesso dello schiavista, come ad assicurarsi del proprio stato.

Era talmente confuso e spaventato che persino il suo pianto decise di stare al sicuro nei dotti lacrimali, il petto bruciava ad ogni respiro come se qualcuno vi fosse seduto sopra. Poteva sentire la pelle delle guance in fiamme per lo sforzo.

Non capì il motivo, ma quando si accorsero del suo rossore, lasciarono cadere un silenzio carico di tensione, prima di rimettersi a discutere più concitati.

Poté vedere il volto di Bernard tendersi in un leggero ghigno di soddisfazione per quella che era evidentemente una contesa, andando a concludersi con l'inevitabile vittoria del miglior offerente.

Il vincente era un uomo che portava una pregiata maschera in ceramica dalle fattezze feline. Gli si avvicinò e posò una mano sulla propria spalla, stringendola in una solida presa per poi trascinarselo dietro.

Mostrare resistenza sarebbe stato un gesto tanto avventato quanto stupido, quindi lo assecondò mesto e si lasciò condurre giù dalla nave, e successivamente lungo i vicoli della città, in silenzio.

Aveva lo sguardo piantato in terra a fissare i propri passi e quelli dell'uomo a cui era stato venduto, finché qualcuno non si parò davanti al loro cammino.

<Lo sai che non conosce una parola di italiano, vero Armando?> la voce proveniva attutita dalla figura di fronte a loro.

Il bambino non aveva capito a causa della barriera linguistica e alzò il capo incuriosito, riconoscendo colui che aveva parlato, o meglio lo identificò dalla bellissima maschera da lupo portata sul viso: anche lui era presente sulla nave ed era quello più deluso dal risultato della compra-vendita, in effetti ricordò che aveva palesato quel suo malcontento con un basso ringhio.

<Non mi sembra di aver chiesto la tua opinione Lodovico.> rispose Armando stringendo maggiormente la presa sulla spalla del bambino, facendogli emettere un leggero gemito di dolore, come se temesse di vederselo soffiare da sotto il naso all'improvviso.

<Se continui così gli romperai la spalla, poi come fai a divertirti?> la domanda uscì dall'uomo con marcato disprezzo.

<Non sono affari tuoi cosa faccio con ciò che mi appartiene.> sibilò in risposta, ma comunque allentando la presa sul piccolo, facendolo tornare a respirare.

<Non capirà le tue richieste.> tentò nuovamente Lodovico.

<Tranquillo, non sarà un problema.> rimbeccò deciso Armando: <E ora togliti di mezzo.>

L'uomo con la maschera da lupo emise uno sbuffo di irritazione e passò oltre dicendo: < _Cette fois ne la passe pas lisse Armando_ 1>.

Il suo cicerone si girò verso l'affermazione del rivale con perplessità, palesando di non conoscere la lingua con cui gli era stata rivolta quella minaccia. Anche il bambino aveva una vaga aria stupita.

Certo aveva capito che Lodovico aveva parlato in francese non solo per denigrare Armando, ma principalmente per farsi comprendere da lui; quello che non capiva era il perché.

Quando giunsero a destinazione, rimase sorpreso da quanto potesse essere grande una casa, non aveva mai visto più in là delle case e bettole attorno ai moli di Parigi. La magione era circondata da un ampio giardino ben tenuto, delimitato da un'alta recinzione in ferro battuto, le pareti esterne erano di un bianco abbacinante che rifletteva la luce bluastra del cielo notturno.

Armando aprì le porte in mogano con un cigolio, entrando su un ampio salone che però non ebbe il tempo di osservare a dovere, venendo trascinato al piano inferiore dove scoprì esservi le cucine e gli alloggi della servitù.

<Erica, ripuliscilo e vestilo. Durante il giorno mi servirà il thé e di notte starà nelle mie stanze. Insegnagli come deve comportarsi prima di domani. Mi sono spiegato?> ordinò, mentre lo sospingeva tra le braccia di una vecchia donna.

<Si signore.> confermò lei con la voce ancora leggermente macchiata dal sonno.

Erica attese che il padrone di casa voltasse il proprio incedere prima di osservare il bambino ormai terrorizzato e in balia degli eventi. La vide sorridergli teneramente prima di prenderlo tra le braccia.

<Vieni andiamo a darci una lavata.> il tono morbido e materno, gli scatenò finalmente un pianto convulso: <Su su. Tranquillo. Sfogati.> incitò lei mentre lo cullava.

Si sciolse in quelle lacrime, ma riuscì anche a calmarsi poco dopo grazie alla calda stretta della donna. Le narici gli si riempirono del suo profumo: sapeva di pulito e muschio bianco.

Quella notte lei, con tutta la pazienza del mondo, gli spiegò come inchinarsi davanti ai superiori, come servire il thé e gli insegnò quelle poche parole di italiano da consentirgli di comprendere gli ordini e rispondere educatamente.

E così iniziò la sua vita da schiavo a Venezia. I due anni successivi non furono terribili come si era aspettato.

Aveva scoperto, con una certa delusione, che sotto la maschera Armando non era altro che un distinto uomo sui quaranta dalla barba e i capelli ingrigiti dall'età, ma ben curati; provvisto di un paio d'occhi dal taglio stretto, neri come la pece. Le labbra sottili si aprivano raramente in sorrisi, ma quando lo facevano sembrava più un ghigno ambiguo di superiorità.

Nonostante l'inquietudine che trasmetteva, dovette ammettere che Armando lo trattava meglio di qualunque altro membro della servitù.

Lui gli portava il thè, ma accadeva spesso che il padrone gli chiedesse di restare li con lui. Non doveva fare niente, solo rimanere fermo li per essere guardato da lui.

Fece presto l'abitudine a quella stranezza, ciò che lo metteva maggiormente a disagio però erano le notti a dormire nella stanza di Armando.

Tutte le sere si coricavano assieme e lui veniva stretto dalle sue braccia, rabbrividiva impercettibilmente quando immancabilmente l'uomo affondava il naso tra i suoi capelli e ne aspirava il profumo.

Era sempre il padrone ad addormentarsi per primo, mentre lui faticava a prendere sonno. Non capiva perché, ma c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel modo che aveva di abbracciarlo, mettendolo in costante allarme.

Provava a cambiare posizione alle volte, ma la stretta che lo teneva si faceva inconsapevolmente granitica, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento.

Ad ogni modo, volente o nolente, la stanchezza della giornata si riversava su di lui obbligandolo ad un sonno pieno di incubi ansiolitici.

A parte questo, aveva scoperto che canticchiare in cucina, mentre Erica gli preparava il vassoio del thè da portare al padrone, lo rasserenava. Almeno finché non lo sentì Armando.

<Signore Onnipotente!> aveva esclamato: <Canti come un angelo.> le sue labbra si erano arricciate nel suo solito sorriso bieco: <Farò in modo che la tua voce rimanga esattamente come è ora.> gli promise.

Gustave capì solo di aver colpito positivamente il padrone di casa, ma perché allora Erica lo abbracciò stretto piangendo compassionevole?

Quella sera il padrone lo richiamò nelle proprie stanze prima del solito, lo invitò a distendersi sul letto nel quale era stata posizionata una cerata. Ubbidì all'ordine, senza sapere cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Il terrore gli gelò il sangue nelle vene quando Armando lo intimò di levarsi i pantaloni, brandendo quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un coltello particolarmente affilato. Grosse lacrime gli rotolarono lungo le guance, mentre scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego, pregandolo in francese di non fargli del male.

Il padrone a quella reticenza parve irritarsi e strappò gli indumenti del bambino con facilità, avvicinando la lama al suo viso minacciandolo di stare fermo.

Si immobilizzò, solo i singhiozzi a scuoterlo, mentre l'uomo indirizzava l'arma sui propri genitali. Stupido a dirsi, ma comprese solo in quell'istante che sarebbe stato castrato.

Chiuse gli occhi, pregandolo un'ultima volta di non farlo, ma il dolore non giunse. Solo un gorgoglio e un tonfo sordo gli arrivò all'orecchio.

Aprì lentamente le palpebre e riuscì a focalizzare lo sguardo su una figura con una maschera da lupo, che infoderava lo stocco.

< _Tout bien, petit? 2_> gli domandò.

Riconobbe la voce, sebbene fossero passati due anni da quella notte: Lodovico.

Le lacrime ripresero a scendere, mentre annuiva in un moto di gratitudine, mettendosi seduto sul bordo del letto, cercando di ricoprirsi pudico.

< _Hé. Ne pas pleurer. Maintenant il ne peut pas plus te faire rien. 3_> Lo rassicurò, inginocchiandosi per essere alla sua stessa altezza.

< _Comment tu as fait à entrer?_ 4> chiese tirando su con il naso.

< _J'ai mes méthodes. 5_ > rispose l'altro con il fantasma di una sincera ilarità nel tono.

Doveva sembrare ancora particolarmente intimorito perché l'uomo decise di togliersi la maschera mostrandosi: nel movimento, alcune ciocche dei capelli castani ricaddero sulla pelle candida del viso che disegnava un ovale praticamente perfetto privo di barba, i lineamenti morbidi marcati da una leggera spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso e sulle gote, labbra ben disegnate gli rivolsero un sorriso gentile che gli alzò gli angoli degli occhi di un intenso verde prato.

Avvertì una strana sensazione nel guardarlo, smise di piangere, sentendosi finalmente al sicuro. Nonostante ci fosse il cadavere di Armando li ai loro piedi.

< _Comment tu t'appelles?_ _ 6_ > si informò l'uomo.

Abbassò lo sguardo, non poteva rispondergli come voleva e se ne vergognava: < _Je ne le sais pas. Personne ne m'a jamais donné un nom._ 7>

Vide chiaramente un sopracciglio di Lodovico inarcarsi per l'irritazione: < _Tranquille. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ailleurs? 8_> propose subito dopo, facendogli capire che non era diretta a lui la sua rabbia.

Annuì deciso con la testa, asciugandosi i residui del pianto con una manica.

< _Bien. J'appellerai Gustave te. Si tu es d'accord. 9_> sancì con un sorriso.

Di nuovo fece un cenno affermativo con il capo, incapace di far altro che dir di si a quello strano individuo.

Se ne andarono da quella magione in silenzio, senza dare nell'occhio.

L'abitazione di Lodovico non ostentava il suo lignaggio aristocratico, almeno finché non varcavi la soglia, aprendosi su quello che sembrava più un museo d'arte. Quadri di ogni genere adornavano le pareti, sculture a mezzo busto sembravano far la guardia ad ogni stanza, la mobilia dallo stile semplicistico era stata scelta accuratamente per evitare che facesse a pugni con il resto.

L'uomo lo condusse ai piani superiori dove lo invitò ad entrare in una bella camera da letto, seppur priva di qualunque personalità.

Lo guardò in un misto di perplessità e timore.

< _Celle-ci sera ta chambre. 10_> rivelò poi dissipando qualsiasi pensiero ansioso gli avesse sfiorato la mente.

< _C-comme?_ 11> domandò piano, volendosi accertare di aver capito bene.

< _Et' ta pièce. Si tu veux 12_.> lo incoraggiò.

< _J-Je...Il me plaît...Seulement que... 13_> borbottò stropicciandosi nervosamente le mani: < _Patron. Et' sûr de vouloir m'accorder une chambre comme celle-ci? 14_>

Lodovico gli sospinse delicatamente il mento in alto con una mano, costringendolo a guardarlo in viso, mentre si chinava per portare il suo volto davanti al proprio: < _Je ne suis pas ton patron. Et tu n'es pas mon esclave. 15_> chiarì.

Gli sorrise timidamente di rimando, in riconoscenza di quanta gentilezza gli stava mostrando.

< _Tu connaîtras demain ton professeur. De lui tu apprendras l'histoire ancienne, les mathématiques, la géographie, mais surtout l'Italien. De ton instruction artistique j'en m'occuperai personnellement. 16_> spiegò paterno.

< _Oui Monsieur. 17_> esclamò deciso.

L'uomo si lasciò andare a una risata genuinamente divertita: < _Ne me pas appeler monsieur. Je te prie. Tu peux m'appeler Lodovico. Ou Lodo, si tu préfères. 18_>

Le lacrime gli punsero nuovamente gli angoli degli occhi. Finalmente poteva gettare i panni dello schiavo e avere il privilegio di vivere un'esistenza normale. In onore della libertà ritrovata e per nascondere il pianto incombente, gettò le braccia al collo di quell'essere umano. L'unico che lo avesse mai trattato come un suo pari: < _Merci, Lodo! 19_>

< _De rien, Gustave! 20_>gli mormorò Lodovico, stringendolo a sé. Prima di staccarsi gli rilasciò un affettuoso bacio sulla fronte. Si sentì avvampare piacevolmente per quel gesto sconosciuto.

L'uomo lo informò che la camera era comunicante con la sua. Uno dei pochi divieti categorici che gli diede fu quello di non entrare mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo, nelle sue stanze durante il giorno.

Non ne capiva il motivo, ma l'urgenza con cui lo disse fu sufficiente per non fargli nemmeno mai toccare per sbaglio, la maniglia della porta.

Si trovò a proprio agio fin da subito, gli erano stati procurati nuovi abiti e diversi libri per le attività didattiche. I domestici erano una mezza dozzina tra uomini e donne, e stravidero per lui dal primo momento in cui lo videro. Gli sembrarono tutti sereni, in buona salute e felici di lavorare per Lodovico.

Il suo insegnante era un vecchio severo e giusto. Grazie a lui poté imparare rapidamente l'italiano e la storia, la geografia e come orientarsi con gli astri, le antiche battaglie e i dissapori odierni. Quando fu il momento gli vennero date lezioni di scherma e tiro con l'arco. Imparò persino un minimo di etichetta, anche se gli era ostica per molti versi.

Quello che preferiva in assoluto, oltre a leggere libri all'ombra delle siepi del giardino, erano le serate con Lodovico: alle volte parlavano a lungo delle cose più banali del mondo, altre dipingevano insieme o si davano alla scultura, poi c'erano quelle nottate in cui erano tanto stanchi da non aver voglia di fare niente, se non distendersi sull'erba inumidita dalla rugiada e guardare le stelle.

L'unica nota stonata erano gli incubi ricorrenti, che gli facevano rivivere come una lima sorda i momenti peggiori della sua vita. Tanto vividi da svegliarlo nella notte tra grida e sudori freddi. Era Lodovico a ridestarlo e tranquillizzarlo tutte le volte con un caldo abbraccio, senza mai lasciarlo prima che si riaddormentasse.

Passarono gli anni. L'adolescenza l'aveva reso incredibilmente smaliziato e gli furono sempre più chiari i motivi che avevano spinto sua madre a venderlo invece di affogarlo nella Senna, le ragioni per cui gli abbracci di Armando gli sembrassero così sbagliati.

Era cresciuto forte e la bellezza infantile sembrava essere maturata con l'adolescenza, facendo di lui un giovane incredibilmente attraente: la morbida massa dei capelli di un nero corvino erano governati da un taglio corto, in perfetto contrasto con la pelle bianca del viso ovale, reso leggermente più mascolino da una corta e rada barba scura, il naso perfettamente dritto, le labbra sempre a formare un mezzo sorriso sornione che gli dava un'aria da impertinente; tutto reso ancora più irresistibile dalle iridi di un azzurro cangiante, che diventava quasi verde acqua marina sotto la luce del sole.

A diciannove anni era ben consapevole del proprio aspetto, così come tutti i domestici, il suo maestro e non ultimo Ludovico.

Venne organizzata una festa, con lo scopo di fargli trovare una donna da sposare. Sapeva che gli altri pensavano di avergli fatto cosa gradita, all'inizio l'aveva creduto anche lui. Eppure qualsiasi volto femmineo gli si parasse davanti aveva qualcosa che riportava alla sua memoria il ricordo della madre.

Si scoprì a osservare invece con un certo interesse i ragazzi, e naturalmente se ne vergognò.

All'una di notte, la festa era ancora al suo apice, ma lui aveva preferito isolarsi nei giardini a guardare il cielo.

<Ero sicuro di trovarti qui fuori.> la voce di Lodovico arrivò chiara al proprio orecchio.

Si voltò a rivolgergli il solito sorrisetto, cercando di nascondere il disagio: <Buona sera Lodo.>lo salutò educatamente.

<Ahia. Deve andare male.> constatò lui.

<Cosa vuoi insinuare?> domandò dissimulando un certo sconcerto.

<Non sei dentro a bearti della vista di giovani donne, venute solo per te. Mi saluti seguendo l'etichetta alla perfezione. Deve andare parecchio male se il tuo egocentrismo non viene sollecitato e ti dai alla buona educazione.> analizzò l'uomo con tranquilla ironia.

<Scusami Lodo. Sono solo....> provò a giustificarsi senza riuscire a trovare le parole giuste.

<Dimmi. Cosa c'è che non va? Troppo giovane per prendere moglie?> ipotizzò l'altro.

Gustave scosse la testa in segno di diniego e per un attimo gli sembrò di essere tornato alla notte in cui riusciva a rispondergli quasi solo per cenni di capo.

<Non so come dirlo, senza deluderti.> mormorò abbassando il capo.

<Non potresti mai deludermi, Gustave.> lo incoraggiò Lodovico.

<Sono attratto dagli uomini. Quelle donne non mi alzano nemmeno la pressione.> confessò contro ogni buon senso. C'era qualcosa di strano nell'aria, non sapeva se l'aveva detto in un moto di sfida o per la fiducia che gli trasmetteva.

L'uomo gli sorrise comprensivo, ma divertito: <Bhe? E quale sarebbe il problema?>

Rimase spiazzato dalla domanda, lasciando che la bocca si dischiudesse per la sorpresa prima di balbettare: <C-credevo fosse vietato dalla legge...>.

<Allora diciamo che non è un problema per me.> disse l'uomo.

<Davvero?!> domandò cercando un'ulteriore conferma che la notizia non l'avesse fatto pentire di averlo cresciuto.

Lodovico gli diede un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla per fargli capire che nulla era cambiato: <Non c'è niente di cui vergognarsi. Anche a me piacciono gli uomini.> Gustave incassò quella rivelazione come un'onda d'urto, mozzandogli il fiato in gola.

In quell'istante, guardava per la prima vola, l'uomo che aveva sempre considerato come un padre, in un modo del tutto nuovo. Si rese conto che nonostante gli anni passati, non sembrava invecchiato di un giorno: riflessi fulminei, scattante e seducente.

<Sai Gustave. Sbagliano.> esordì all'improvviso, distogliendolo momentaneamente da pensieri che sapeva essere pericolosi.

<Su cosa?> riuscì a chiedere.

<I tuoi occhi.> rispose mentre si allontanava di qualche passo verso l'ingresso sulla veranda: <Cambiano colore a seconda del tuo stato d'animo, non in base al tipo di luce che li colpisce.>

Lo guardò nuovamente colto di sorpresa, incapace di proferire un commento intelligente.

<Vado ad accomiatare gli ospiti e a spiegare con garbo che il mio figlioccio ha intenzione di rimanere scapolo.> annunciò serenamente, quasi con sollievo: <Non per spaventarti, ma conosco ogni sfumatura dei tuoi occhi e a quale emozione sia legata.> sul finire di quell'ennesima dichiarazione fuori dai denti lo salutò con un cenno del capo, prima di voltarsi ed entrare nel salone.

Dopo quella notte, nulla fu più come prima.

Si scoprì a cercare la compagnia di Lodovico più febbrilmente di quanto avesse mai fatto, a desiderare di stargli tanto vicino da poter sentire l'odore della sua pelle, ad agognare la sua bocca su di sé.

Gli sembrava di diventare matto. L'uomo non lo evitava e nemmeno lo allontanava. Mai. Sebbene, era certo, si fosse accorto dei propri sguardi e della tendenza a stargli più vicino.

Anzi, egli finiva spesso con il restituirgli commenti elegantemente ambigui e a lanciargli sguardi che lo facevano sentire nudo.

Gustave dopo pochi mesi arrivò alla conclusione che lui e Lodo si desideravano reciprocamente, ma nessuno dei due pareva avere l'intenzione di muoversi per primo.

Potremmo dire effettivamente che il proprio orgoglio gli impediva di azzardare qualcosa di più.

Così, prima che potesse rendersene conto, avevano passato anni in quel reciproco rincorrersi ed osservarsi.

Era sempre stato intelligente e sveglio, come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?

No. Sapeva il perché.

Aveva sempre visto Lodovico come un salvatore, padre e difensore, un uomo su cui poter contare, a cui doveva e voleva riconoscere un'incondizionata fiducia. Ma da quando il suo affetto per lui era mutato in un sentimento più complesso e adulto, aveva iniziato a notare le inquietanti stranezze che avvolgevano la sua figura.

Iniziò a fargli strano vederlo sveglio solo di notte, mentre durante il giorno se ne stava barricato in stanza senza che nessuno provasse anche solo a bussare alla sua porta. “Magari è solo nottambulo” si convinse.

Alle volte si confortavano bevendo assenzio e una sera, in cui era riuscito a non ubriacarsi al primo bicchierino, fece caso al fatto che lui invece lo mandava giù come se fosse stato acqua schietta, senza mostrare alcun segno di imminente ubriachezza. “Regge bene l'alcol, tutto qui.” rispose al lieve campanello d'allarme della ragione.

Durante un duello amichevole di scherma serale nei giardini, poté constatare che nonostante fossero passati gli anni, i riflessi e la prestanza fisica dell'uomo non erano stati minimamente intaccati; anzi sembravano essere aumentati con il tempo. E allora se ne accorse, non era solo una sensazione sua: nessuna nuova ruga solcava le sue espressioni, la pelle non accennava a cedere elasticità di un singolo millimetro, i suoi capelli non presentavano nemmeno la più insignificante sfumatura grigia. Lodovico era esattamente come quella notte a casa di Armando ventidue anni prima, non era solo un'impressione. Non era invecchiato, come se attorno alla sua figura ci fosse una barriera a impedire brutalmente allo scorrere delle stagioni, di sfiorarlo.

Dicevano che l'amore rende ciechi, per lui invece era come se qualcuno avesse strappato la pesante coltre di santità in cui aveva avvolto l'uomo.

Temette di essere impazzito, perché nonostante quel campanello d'allarme ora suonasse chiaro e costante, anziché provare l'impulso di fuggire a gambe levate davanti a quelle disturbanti conoscenze, ne era attirato.

La notte di Natale del 1.604, complice l'assunzione di due bicchieri colmi di zabaione alcolico, la frustrazione, il bisogno di cancellare i ricordi traumatici legati alla festività e il desiderio accumulato nel tempo; mandò al diavolo l'orgoglio.

Dopo aver miseramente perso per la sesta volta di fila a scacchi, Lodovico lo prese sotto braccio per accompagnarlo in camera, divertito dalla rapidità con cui l'alcol lo rendeva allegro e molle sulle gambe. Erano arrivati sul corridoio del piano superiore quando finalmente fece quel maledetto primo passo con lui.

I loro sguardi si erano legati l'uno a quello dell'altro per pochi secondi, ma sufficienti per lasciarsi andare a quella forza attrattiva che non riusciva più a contrastare.

Lambì con impeto la bocca dell'uomo con la propria, lasciando insinuare al suo interno la lingua in un'esplorazione quasi aggressiva, posseduta da una curiosità troppo a lungo soppressa.

Si era aspettato di venire respinto, o quanto meno di averlo sorpreso. Invece sentì le sue mani insinuarsi e stringersi tra i propri capelli per impedirgli di distaccarsi anche solo per riprendere fiato, mentre le sue labbra lo ricambiavano in quel bacio; a tratti sentiva i suoi denti mordergli leggermente il labbro inferiore, incitando quell'irruenza che lo stava già intossicando.

Si carezzarono e strinsero vicendevolmente lasciando andare le mani alla spasmodica ricerca, tastando e strattonando gli abiti, di un lembo di pelle scoperta da poter toccare. I loro corpi sembravano muoversi da soli, non sapeva quando si erano spostati, trovandosi a premere l'altro contro la porta di una stanza con il proprio corpo.

L'uscio venne aperto a tentoni e quando avvertì i polpacci sfiorare il letto, l'uomo lo costrinse a interrompere l'unione tra le loro bocche, per spingerlo con veemenza sul materasso.

No. Non erano nella propria camera. Ma soprattutto, quando diavolo si erano tolti le rispettive giacche e camicie? Entrando avevano disseminato il percorso dalla porta al giaciglio con i loro abiti.

E ora, osservava Lodovico troneggiare sopra di se. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena a quella vista, vedendo: le pupille dei suoi occhi dilatarsi nel riempirsi di desiderio famelico; i suoi muscoli tesi sotto la pelle incredibilmente pallida; dalla gola gli usciva un basso e appena percepibile ringhio. Come una belva pronta ad avventarsi sulla preda.

Alla sua mente sveglia erano bastati una manciata di secondi per scorgere quei dettagli, ma non fu abbastanza rapida da avvisarlo del pericolo che stava correndo.

Forse troppo inebriato per prestarvi attenzione. O semplicemente non gli importava. La sua coscienza in quegli anni l'aveva costantemente assillato, a ragion veduta, su quanto fosse sbagliato desiderare di farsi possedere fisicamente dall'uomo che l'aveva cresciuto e amato come un padre.

Ma ora aveva blindato in un angolo recondito del proprio essere quella voce.

In un attimo, Lodovico gli fu addosso, tornando ad avventarsi passionale sulla propria bocca.

Sentì le sue mani carezzargli il petto, per poi scivolare sui fianchi.

Avvertì affondare le sue dita in essi graffiandoli, quasi a sangue, mentre li percorreva con l'intento di raggiungere la meta che rappresentava la chiusura dei propri pantaloni. L'uomo non perse tempo a slacciarglieli, con forza e brutalità glieli strappò letteralmente di dosso, assieme alla biancheria.

Tentò di portare le proprie estremità a liberare anche lui dagli impedimenti di stoffa rimasti, ma l'altro non lo consentì, afferrandogli i polsi in una stretta d'acciaio per portarli a incrociarsi sopra la propria testa.

Lo lasciò fare, si fidava ciecamente e si sarebbe fatto fare di tutto da lui.

Mentre con una mano l'uomo lo teneva saldamente fermo in quella posizione, l'altra si mosse per slacciare i pantaloni e farli scendere quel tanto da liberarne la mascolinità.

Le proprie gambe si allargarono quasi in un riflesso condizionato, come un tacito invito, in risposta ai suoi movimenti.

Lodovico gli rivolse un sogghigno di laida soddisfazione, mentre le sue dita accoglievano quella convocazione scendendo a carezzarlo tra le natiche con una calma volutamente sfibrante, mettendo a dura prova il proprio desiderio.

Si morse il labbro inferiore, per ricacciare il mugolio che altrimenti gli sarebbe scappato, quando una delle sue falangi si insinuò dentro di lui, succeduta pochi attimi dopo dalla seconda. Le sentì muoversi: forzando e rilassando quei muscoli inviolati.

<Lasciati andare Gustave.> lo intimò in un sussurro l'uomo, essendosi accorto della propria tendenza a contenersi.

<Lodo...> esalò, sentendo le gote avvampare di un leggero imbarazzo, facendogli capire che non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscito.

<A ripensarci, puoi anche trattenerti.> gli concesse con un lieve sorriso fintamente rassicurante, prima di vederlo chinarsi, portando le labbra a sfiorare il proprio orecchio: <Più ti trattieni e più forte ti farò gridare quando non ce la farai più.> concluse mormorandogli senza pudore quelle parole.

Avvertì le dita dell'altro sfilarsi dal proprio orifizio. Un violento tremito iniziò a risalirgli la schiena, ma non ebbe il tempo di raggiungere la sua destinazione, bloccandosi a metà della spina dorsale, quando sentì il membro di Lodovico spingersi dentro di lui inesorabile. Portandolo a inarcarsi quanto poteva contro il corpo che lo sovrastava.

I muscoli della mandibola e del collo si serrarono e quasi si strapparono per lo sforzo di contenersi dall'urlare per il dolore.

Solo quando l'altro fu completamente dentro di lui, gli venne concesso qualche istante per abituarsi a quella consistente intrusione.

I polmoni gli bruciarono non appena riuscì a tirare un sospiro che finì per mozzarglisi in gola quando l'uomo iniziò a muovere il bacino in sinuose e intense spinte: sfilando e riaffondando la sua virilità in lui.

Il ritmo con cui Lodovico lo stava prendendo era martellante e mirato ad estenuarlo fino a fargli perdere quell'ultimo residuo di orgoglio ancora in suo possesso. Deciso a non dargli quella soddisfazione iniziò a chiedersi come potesse, un uomo, mantenere quell'andatura costante per più di dieci minuti senza cedere all'apice del godimento.

Smise di chiederselo quando egli abbandonò la stretta sui suoi polsi, permettendo alla mano di raggiungere la gemella ad afferrargli i fianchi, in una morsa da cui non sarebbe potuto fuggire nemmeno volendo. Fu allora che le spinte si fecero più irruente, andando a colpirgli la prostata ripetutamente e con violenza.

Gridò con quanto fiato aveva, inebriato da quell'intreccio di piacere e dolore, tutto il calore corporeo sembrò abbandonarlo spostandosi verso il basso ventre per poi esplodere in un travolgente orgasmo. Il primo fiotto di liquido viscoso arrivò dritto a macchiargli il mento per poi riversarglisi sul petto e sull'addome.

Vide lo sguardo compiaciuto di Lodovico mentre si chinava a leccargli il mento per ripulirglielo, senza smettere di insinuarsi dentro di lui facendolo gemere ancora e ancora.

Venne altre due volte sentendosi incredibilmente sporco, ma infondo non aveva così tanta importanza.

Si era a mala pena reso conto dell'ultimo orgasmo, cogliendolo quasi di sorpresa. I suoi sensi erano completamente annebbiati dalla fatica e dall'appagamento: le orecchie avevano preso a ronzargli, i muscoli doloranti non riuscivano più a contrarsi, i gemiti si erano arrochiti per mancanza di voce, i respiri si erano fatti rauchi e faticosi, il cuore sembrava dovesse esplodergli nel petto da un momento all'altro per la velocità a cui andava. gli occhi quasi catatonici a fissare l'uomo che ancora lo prendeva senza mostrare alcun sintomo di fatica.

Cominciò a sentire un vago odore di ferro nell'aria, probabilmente aveva perso un po' di sangue in quel lungo amplesso.

Lungo? Diciamo pure che era durato ore, sicuramente erano vicini all'alba e ancora Lodovico non mostrava cenno a smettere e lui era troppo debole e assuefatto per ribellarsi alle sue instancabili attenzioni.

<Vuoi restare con me?> chiese all'improvviso l'uomo con dolcezza chinandosi su di lui. Aveva smesso di spingersi in lui, ma non si era sfilato. Avvertì una sua carezza sfiorargli una guancia.

<Certo Lodo> sussurrò a fatica.

<Per sempre?> sentì il suo respiro sulle labbra.

Non capiva perché l'altro sembrasse avere urgenza di una risposta, ma avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per sdebitarsi con lui anche se niente sarebbe mai stato sufficiente per ripagarlo. Sapeva di amarlo più di chiunque altro e avrebbe dato tutto pur di restare con lui.

<Per sempre.> confermò alla fine.

Lodovico lo baciò a fondo, sentendo i suoi denti carezzargli la lingua e poi senza alcun motivo apparente raggiunse un quarto orgasmo che gli diede una lancinante fitta di dolore ai testicoli, per poi scemare lasciando solo il piacere.

Sentì qualche stilla di sangue dell'uomo riversarglisi in bocca, senza capire come avesse fatto a ferirsi, ma soprattutto perché si sentiva così debole e distante dalla realtà? Da quanto tempo il proprio cuore aveva rallentato così drasticamente i battiti? Era sempre stata così fredda quella stanza? Il campanello d'allarme ormai suonava lontano e inutilmente. L'oscurità e l'incoscienza lo avvolsero obliterando qualsiasi domanda. L'ultima cosa che percepì fu il tocco delle labbra di Lodovico ancora premute sulle sue.

Una luce calda e accogliente lo invitava ad avanzare, la pace era così vicina. Poté quasi toccarla, ma fu strattonato dolorosamente verso il basso, come se centinaia di ganci gli avessero arpionato l'anima, trascinandolo in una rapida e infinita caduta.

Qualcuno o qualcosa lo stava dilaniando mentre precipitava, facendogli provare uno strazio indicibile, facendo brandelli del proprio spirito che temerario non aveva alcuna voglia di cedere a quelle sevizie e si rimetteva insieme per lottare, ancora una volta, contro qualcosa su cui non poteva avere la vittoria.

Non sapeva da quanto tempo era li a subire, ma gli sembrò un'eternità.

Una fame agghiacciante aveva iniziato a impadronirsi di lui. Sapeva di non dovervi cedere per nessun motivo al mondo o sarebbe stato perduto. Anche quella fu una lotta estenuante e inutile: a un certo punto il bisogno di nutrirsi si era fatto insopportabile e si arrese ad esso; iniziando a divorare se stesso.

Si accorse che non era solo in quella fredda oscurità infinita, altri cadevano assieme a lui. Il ragionamento fu immediato: non sarebbe sopravvissuto se avesse continuato a cibarsi di sé.

Senza più un briciolo di compassione o remora pasteggiò con le anime che gli capitavano a tiro assuefacendosi del loro terrore. La fame ormai era stata quietata, ma lui non poteva smettere: più mangiava e più ne voleva ancora, sentendosi pericolosamente potente.

Smise di cadere e una luce abbacinante lo colse, ma non era calda e non portava la pace della morte come quella che aveva visto tempo addietro.

Si svegliò all'improvviso su una brandina.

Ci mise poco a capire di essere stato rinchiuso in una cella. Le orecchie udirono subito lo sciabordio dell'acqua: era su una nave.

Con cautela tentò di mettersi seduto, vi riuscì senza sforzi o dolori muscolari, si guardò.

Qualcuno l'aveva ripulito e vestito di un paio di pantaloni e una camicia di buona fattura, quindi c'erano buone probabilità che la situazione non fosse così tragica come poteva sembrare; doveva esserci un motivo se non era più a casa sua.

Nonostante le rassicurazioni sentiva che mancava qualcosa di importante, eppure gli sfuggiva cosa potesse essere.

Udì la porta aprirsi e lo sguardo cadde sulla figura di Lodovico. Il quale una volta avvicinatosi alla cella lo guardò con mal celato stupore: non era sorpreso di vederlo vivo, era qualcos'altro.

<Lodo. Credo tu mi debba delle spiegazioni. Per quale ragione non siamo a casa?> domandò con calma.

Come ridestato dal suono della propria voce gli rispose: <Gustave...non dovresti essere in grado di parlare.>

Lo guardò perplesso: perché non avrebbe dovuto? Parlava fluentemente due lingue da quando aveva sette anni.

Si avvicinò alle sbarre della cella, guardandolo dall'alto in attesa di delucidazioni: da quando superava il suo benefattore di quasi tutta la testa?

<Che Dio mi fulmini. Sei bellissimo!> Esclamò l'altro, come ad accorgersi solo ora di quel dettaglio, lasciando correre le iridi analitiche sulla sua figura.

Sempre più confuso si lasciò guardare, limitandosi ad attendere il momento in cui il proprio interlocutore si sarebbe deciso a parlare di qualcosa che non fosse superficiale.

<Per spiegarti, dovrò cominciare dall'inizio, da prima che io nascessi.> lo preparò Lodovico una volta riuscito a darsi un tono.

<Va bene, basta che mi spieghi.> l'aveva intimato.

<«Allora il Signore disse a Caino: «Dov'è Abele, tuo fratello?». Egli rispose: «Non lo so. Sono forse il guardiano di mio fratello?». Riprese: «Che hai fatto? La voce del sangue di tuo fratello grida a me dal suolo! Ora sii maledetto lungi da quel suolo che per opera della tua mano ha bevuto il sangue di tuo fratello. Quando lavorerai il suolo, esso non ti darà più i suoi prodotti: ramingo e fuggiasco sarai sulla terra». Disse Caino al Signore: «Troppo grande è la mia colpa per ottenere perdono? Ecco, tu mi scacci oggi da questo suolo e io mi dovrò nascondere lontano da te; io sarò ramingo e fuggiasco sulla terra e chiunque mi incontrerà mi potrà uccidere». Ma il Signore gli disse: «Però chiunque ucciderà Caino subirà la vendetta sette volte!». Il Signore impose a Caino un segno, perché non lo colpisse chiunque l'avesse incontrato.> citò a memoria l'uomo.

<Genesi, capitolo 4> rammentò: <Ma cosa c'entra la bibbia con te? Non credevo fossi un fedele.>

<Infatti non ho mai messo piede in una chiesa. Ma il passo dei due figli di Adamo ed Eva, racchiudono la mia, la tua storia e quella di molti altri.> disse Lodovico.

Gli spiegò che la punizione di Dio per Caino fu più terribile di quanto non rivelasse la bibbia: destinato a vivere solo di notte per potersi nascondere, a nutrirsi della vita dei propri simili per l'eternità, perché non gli era stata concessa la pace della morte. Tale maledizione venne trasmessa anche ai suoi discendenti che dalla terza generazione avevano perso la possibilità di far figli se non attraverso il sangue.

Alla fine i nipoti di Caino si erano divisi in quattordici clan distinti.

<Io sono un Cainita, discendente di Caino e appartengo al clan dei Toreador.> Concluse attendendo che assimilasse le informazioni ottenute, prima di proseguire.

Fu facile collegare che se Caino non poteva morire aveva trasmesso la stessa sorte a tutta la sua discendenza, compreso Lodovico, sempre che stesse dicendo il vero.

<Quindi sei immortale?> chiese scettico, ma curioso.

<No. Il fuoco, il dissanguamento e il sole possono ridurmi letteralmente in cenere.> ribatté

<Bhè se escludiamo il sole, le altre due ucciderebbero chiunque.> provò a sdrammatizzare, ma più parlavano e maggiormente si rendeva conto che l'altro non gli stava mentendo.

<Con le generazioni la maledizione si è fatta più crudele. Costringendoci a uccidere coloro che abbiamo scelto per trasmettere la discendenza, subito dopo avergli dato un po' del nostro sangue. Ci si risveglia come bestie assetate di sangue e si rimane così per un paio di giorni finché non impariamo a controllare la sete della nostra bestia interiore.> proseguì a spiegare.

<Quindi tu...sei morto?> chiese più per aver conferma di aver compreso. L'altro annuì con un silenzioso cenno del capo.

Le orecchie avevano iniziato a fischiargli come gli accadeva quando era vicino a scoprire qualcosa di cui non sarebbe stato contento.

I tasselli andarono a posto nel lasso di pochi istanti.

<Tu...mi hai dato il tuo sangue.> un basso ringhio gli risuonò nel petto senza vita, ecco cosa mancava: il flebile suono del battito cardiaco nelle proprie orecchie. Una di quelle cose di cui ti accorgi solo quando le perdi. Le proprie mani si serrarono sulle sbarre: <Io mi fidavo di te! E tu mi hai ucciso.>

<Mi dispiace. Sono stato...egoista.> Lodovico rifuggì il proprio sguardo accusatorio, ammettendo la vergogna per se stesso.

Aveva mantenuto la calma fino all'ultimo istante, ma quando l'altro gli negò il contatto visivo, perse definitivamente le staffe.

Diede un violento strattone alle sbarre della cella divellendone la porta, lasciandola successivamente cadere rumorosamente sul pavimento in legno. Non diede tempo all'altro di reagire, facendo scattare un braccio per portare le dita a chiudersi sul suo collo; lo sospinse a sbattere la schiena contro la parete, in un sinistro scricchiolio.

Lo tenne fermo così, facendogli capire che l'avrebbe fatto a pezzi se gliene avesse dato la ragione. Anche se pensava di avere già tutte le motivazioni del mondo per lasciarsi andare all'istinto.

<Ti dispiace?! Posso concederti che sia stata una bella morte, ma quello che c'è stato dopo...No! Dovrai inventarti qualcosa di meglio delle tue sterili scuse.> gridò adirato.

<Di che stai parlando Gustave?> chiese l'altro confuso riportando gli occhi nei suoi.

Allentò di poco la presa constatando la veridicità della sorpresa altrui.

<Quella notte ti rinchiusi in una stanza, prima che arrivasse l'alba. La sera seguente organizzai in fretta la partenza da Venezia, poi venni nella tua camera aspettandomi di trovarti in preda alla frenesia da fame, pronto a portarti via con la forza, ma tu eri ancora disteso come ti avevo lasciato. Temevo di aver fallito e che saresti rimasto morto.> spiegò con calma e cautela.

<Continua...> lo intimò già più disteso.

<Ho caricato il tuo corpo sulla mia nave in partenza, in questa cella. Speravo in un risveglio tardivo. E avevo ragione, ma non capisco perché ti sei svegliato lucido e in controllo di te stesso.> proseguì.

Ormai completamente conscio della buona fede, se così si può chiamare, di Lodovico; lo lasciò andare.

<Che giorno è?> chiese solamente.

<Il 27 dicembre.>

<Sembrava fosse passato molto più tempo.> mormorò comprendendo lo stupore dell'uomo appena l'aveva visto seduto tranquillo sulla branda.

Raccontò a Lodovico di essere caduto nel buio per quella che sembrava un'eternità con un dolore terrificante e la fame come compagni. Sorvolò sul fatto di essersi nutrito di quelle che lui aveva capito essere anime di altri individui. Non sapeva il motivo, ma sentiva quanto fosse imprudente rivelarlo, persino a lui.

<A quanto pare ricordi la trasformazione. Credimi non pensavo sarebbe accaduto, di solito non ne mantiene la memoria nessuno di noi. Mi dispiace averti fatto vivere un'esperienza tanto dolorosa, se l'avessi saputo...> si scusò lui.

<L'avresti fatto comunque e in fondo te l'ho chiesto io.> lo interruppe ricordando la notte di Natale.

<Non ho saputo trattenermi, ti volevo con me. Volevo dividere l'eternità con te.> gli confessò Lodo.

<Va bene così. Almeno siamo insieme. Credo che non ti libererai di me tanto facilmente.> abbozzò un sorrisetto per tranquillizzarlo.

<Lo prometti?> domandò l'altro ricambiando in un mezzo riso.

<Lo prometto.> confermò: <Piuttosto. Dove stiamo andando? Da come l' hai detto siamo praticamente fuggiti dall'Italia.>

<La Serenissima è sotto il controllo del clan cainita dei Giovanni. Chiusi e poco inclini ad essere tolleranti con gli altri clan. Sono estremamente selettivi su chi trasformare, solitamente fanno allevare gli umani dalla tenera età per renderli adatti ai loro standard una volta adulti. Diciamo che io venivo tollerato perché da solo non rappresentavo un pericolo eccessivo per loro.> spiegò mentre gli faceva cenno di seguirlo.

<Qualcosa mi dice che tu hai fatto qualcosa per inimicarteli.> azzardò seguendo i suoi passi.

<Ricordi la notte in cui arrivasti a Venezia?> domandò in un risolino di ammissione.

<Come dimenticarla.> esalò mesto.

<Armando era uno dei loro allevatori umani, ti comprò con lo scopo di farti diventare un Giovanni, una volta cresciuto. Io ero li per cercare di acquistarti al posto suo. Ero particolarmente adirato quando non riuscii nel mio intento. Una volta nelle sue mani sarebbe stato pressoché impossibile salvarti.> raccontò guidandolo fino al ponte della nave.

<Però l'hai ucciso quando tentò di castrarmi. Perché non fuggire all'epoca? I Giovanni non avranno preso bene quel tuo slancio.> chiese mentre vedeva nascere un sogghigno di superiorità sulle labbra dell'uomo.

<I Giovanni adorano le voci bianche degli eunuchi, ma non apprezzano quando i loro futuri discendenti vengono danneggiati senza motivo. Così riuscii a convincerli del fatto che Armando non era mentalmente stabile e stava per menomare un bambino che non sapeva nemmeno cantare. Ovviamente era una bugia, ma se la bevvero e mi permisero di tenerti con me a patto che non ti avessi trasformato.>continuò.

<Perché? Avresti dovuto allevarmi al posto di Armando?>

<All'inizio si. Ma ringraziai con tutto me stesso quando mostrasti di non voler aver niente a che fare con l'etichetta e per loro perdesti qualsiasi attrattiva. La verità è che non volevano ti trasformassi solo perché uno della mia risma era più che sufficiente ai loro occhi. Ma qualche sera fa, dopo anni ad averti solo desiderato, quando ti ho avuto volli che fosse per sempre e non sono riuscito a impedirmelo.> gli sorrise dolcemente: <Una volta saputo sarebbero venuti a uccidere entrambi.>

<Allora dico che scappare mi sta bene.> decise convinto: <Quindi dove mi stai portando?> si informò con un sorriso.

<A Parigi. Li c'è una setta di cainiti: il Sabbath. Al suo interno ci sono membri di quasi ogni clan.>

rivelò Lodovico.

<Si torna alle origini.> stranamente non era preoccupato di tornare nel luogo in cui era nato, sicuramente era l'idea di essere in compagnia di colui che l'aveva salvato molteplici volte a tranquillizzarlo. Gli sorrise un'altra volta.

L'altro simulò un sospiro come a trattenersi dal fare gesti inconsulti:<Se continui a guardarmi così, finirò per saltarti addosso Gustave.> considerò, dando così forma alla propria tensione.

<Ti guardo come sempre Lodo.> si scusò senza troppa convinzione.

<Non ti rendi conto del tuo aspetto. Vai in cabina e guardati mentre riprendo il controllo sulle mie facoltà mentali.> gli suggerì indicandogli una porta sul ponte.

Si allontanò con una risata divertita, ed entrò nella cabina, arredata secondo il gusto immancabile di Lodovico. Seguì il suo consiglio e si piazzò davanti allo specchio a figura intera, disposto in un angolo della stanza.

Era indubbio che la fisionomia del suo viso fosse la stessa, ma quasi non si riconobbe: la pelle era levigata, priva persino della minima imperfezione data comunemente dai pori; si era alzato di diversi centimetri raggiungendo il metro e novanta; si slacciò la camicia verificando una muscolatura marmorea, ben definita e pronta a scattare; i capelli scompigliati come erano al momento e il sorriso, ora perfetto, dai canini poco più pronunciati gli conferivano un'aria da dannato che gli s'addiceva.

Fu quando guardò il riflesso dei propri occhi che fece un passo in dietro, quasi intimorito.

L'iride passava da un color ghiaccio al verde mare, percorrendo nel tragitto tutte le altre sfumature dell'azzurro, in un costante e attrattivo movimento. Le pupille erano letteralmente un cielo notturno stellato: mutate in un profondo blu, scambiabile a un occhio poco attento con il nero, trapuntato da minuscole pagliuzze argentee.

Solo quello lo rendeva di una bellezza indescrivibile oltre che terrificante e pericolosa.

Si volse di scatto quando udì la porta della cabina richiudersi dietro le spalle di Lodovico, il quale lo guardava come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più affascinante.

<Tutto bene Gustave?> chiese rivolgendogli un sorriso.

<Si tutto bene. Sono diverso...> non finì la frase, neanche lui riusciva a darsi una definizione precisa.

<La nostra condizione ci cambia per consentirci di essere dei predatori perfetti. Tu ne sei l'apoteosi> lo edulcorò guardandolo con orgoglio: <Il viaggio è lungo e tu dovrai imparare molte cose. Ma non sta sera.> disse mentre gli si avvicinava andandogli ad afferrare con le mani i lembi aperti della camicia, distraendolo dai propri pensieri.

<Qualche problema a riprendere il controllo sulla tua mente Lodo?> domandò con una lieve vena di malizia nella voce, chinando appena il capo per arrivare a sfiorare la sua bocca con la propria.

L'uomo annuì impercettibilmente come stregato da lui: <Non esistono l'educazione e le buone maniere tra due uomini chiusi in una stanza da soli, che si desiderano.> sussurrò piano: <Questa notte...voglio solo che tu mi prenda fino all'arrivo dell'alba.> lo provocò.

Non gli serviva altro, immediatamente lo baciò trascinandoselo sul letto e ubbidendo fedelmente lo fece suo. Quando il mattino fu prossimo, il torpore colse entrambi facendoli crollare sulle lenzuola stropicciate dalla loro unione.

Durante le due settimane di viaggio Lodovico gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che doveva sapere per poter sopravvivere in quanto cainita del clan Toreador.

Scoprì che i membri del loro clan erano gli unici a poter ancora godere dei piaceri terreni: provare godimento dal giacere con qualcuno o sentire il sapore dell'alcol e del cibo . Sebbene quest'ultimo non gli fosse comunque utile al fine di placare la fame; avrebbe dovuto nutrirsi di sangue umano per poter vivere.

Gli venne mostrato come cacciare senza uccidere, perché dei cadaveri dissanguati avrebbero potuto attirare l'attenzione e finire con lo svelare la loro esistenza.

Imparò che ogni clan possedeva dei poteri unici, chiamati discipline.

<Noi Toreador siamo particolarmente persuasivi e percettivi. Le nostre capacità sono: Ascendente e Auspex. Se allenate a dovere la prima ti può far arrivare ad influenzare le azioni delle persone attorno a te tramite i sogni, comprese quelle dei tuoi simili; la seconda ti può aprire la mente alla preveggenza. Anche se a questi stadi non ci è arrivato nessun se non Caino e il fondatore del nostro clan. Ma tu, sei atipico.> gli aveva spiegato Lodo una sera mentre guardavano il cielo stellato.

<Perché atipico?> domandò perplesso.

<Sei rapido e questa è un'altra nostra disciplina: riusciamo a muoverci molto in fretta. Ma tu sei anche particolarmente robusto e forte. Sono altre due capacità che se coltivate ti porteranno ad essere davvero pericoloso, ma sono anche doti precluse a un Toreador appena nato. Di solito.>

<Non potevi certo farmi normale tu.> lo prese in giro ridendo: <Uhm. Quindi quelli come noi non possono imparare le discipline degli altri clan?> chiese interessato.

<Alcune si possono imparare attraverso gli insegnamenti di un maestro specializzato, ma altre no. Ad esempio, gli Assamiti possiedono una terrificante disciplina chiamata Quietus e non può essere insegnata ad altri Clan. Si può solo prendere con la forza, attraverso la diablerie: l'atto di nutrirsi di un proprio simile fino ad ucciderlo.> spiegò l'uomo con calma.

<Chiaro. E ci si può nutrire di un proprio simile senza ucciderlo?> si rese conto di quanto fosse intima come domanda, solo dopo averla pronunziata: <Scusa....io....sono stato insensibile...> tentò di scusarsi.

<Tranquillo. Hai già capito che bere da un proprio simile è qualcosa di estremamente confidenziale. Lo si fa solo quando c'è un consenso dall'altra parte, perché si crea un legame. Tanto più spesso bevi da un tuo simile, tanto più forte diventerà la simbiosi con lui. Si crea effettivamente un rapporto tra innamorati.> concluse.

Lodovico lo informò a grandi linee sulle discipline, manie e comportamenti dei vari clan e della gerarchia del Sabbath.

La carica a capo della setta era il Cardinale, bisognava rivolgersi a lui con l'appellativo di Eminenza ed era protetto da guardie: una per ogni clan presente nel Sabbath per un totale di nove.

Sotto l'autorità massima, in funzione di consigliere, vi era il Vescovo al quale ci si volgeva con la denominazione di Eccellenza.

Poi c'erano i Templari, definibili anche come generali o protettori della setta, erano loro a comandare le missioni offensive e difensive.

I Ductus, membri che avevano riunito e suddiviso i cainiti in branchi a seconda delle loro propensioni, capacità o ideali. Questi capi branco sceglievano un braccio destro, come una sorta di guida spirituale atta a mantenere l'unità del gruppo, chiamati Sacerdoti.

Tutti gli altri erano Membri riconosciuti della setta. Ancora più in basso vi erano solo i Neonati, coloro appena trasformati, che sarebbero diventati parte effettiva del Sabbath solo dopo aver superato dei riti ed essere stati presentati al Cardinale.

L'uomo gli spiegò che la setta era costantemente in guerra con un altro gruppo organizzato di cainiti: la Camarilla.

Qualunque altro loro simile non facente parte delle due fazioni veniva etichettato come indipendente. Vi erano addirittura interi clan non affiliati, come volevano dimostrare i Giovanni.

Quando sbarcarono a Parigi, vennero accolti da un comitato di benvenuto composto da quattro membri del Sabbath. La cosa non fece scaturire alcuna sorpresa in Lodovico, facendogli capire che probabilmente aveva già preso accordi e informato del loro arrivo.

Si ritrovò a camminare lungo i fastosi corridoi del Palazzo di Versailles, e vennero condotti in una stanza, nella quale li ricevette il Cardinale in persona.

Rimase di pochi passi dietro al proprio creatore, limitandosi ad ascoltarlo mentre spiegava le circostanze della loro fuga da Venezia.

Sua Eminenza doveva essere rimasto colpito dal racconto e diede loro il benvenuto nella setta come membri, minacciandoli che se non avessero dimostrato la loro fedeltà e abbracciato i valori sabbatici sarebbero stati condannati alla morte ultima. Oltre tutto, finché non avessero adempiuto a quella semplice richiesta, non avrebbero avuto diritto ad avere vene (prede predilette) o ghoul (umani al servizio dei cainiti da cui avevano ricevuto in dono una stilla del loro sangue).

Venne assegnata loro un'ampia stanza matrimoniale. Una volta all'interno Lodovico gli rivelò che in realtà, la nobiltà Francese, compreso il regnante Enrico IV: erano ghoul al servizio del Cardinale.

Gli fu chiaro: la Francia era sotto il dominio del Sabbath.

I membri dimostrarono fin da subito accettazione e rispetto nei confronti di Lodovico, la sua reputazione lo precedeva.

La stessa cosa non valse per lui, fatta eccezione per gli altri pochi Toreador presenti nella setta e i Malkavian, gli altri lo prendevano per quello che sembrava: un giovane viziato, altezzoso e con poco cervello.

I primi mesi fu abbastanza bravo da non perdere il controllo, fregandosene altamente delle opinioni altrui, per lui contavano solo le parole del suo compagno.

Naturalmente amava Lodovico, ma diamine quanto gli piaceva essere equivoco e venire desiderato dai pochi che avevano fatto amicizia con lui, Gli dava una soddisfazione e un'eccitazione inebriante: soprattutto perché in teoria, i membri degli altri clan non avrebbero dovuto più provare attrazione fisica, ma in qualche modo la sua aura forzava quella barriera naturale fino a distruggerla.

Era una sera come le altre nell'ampia sala adibita agli allenamenti fisici. Si era interrotto per pararsi davanti a un giovane Malkavian dai capelli rossi, con il quale aveva già scambiato qualche parola nelle precedenti nottate.

Si chiamava Felix e gli piaceva da morire quel suo sguardo trasognato e imbarazzato tutte le volte che lo vedeva, vi si crogiolò qualche istante prima di trovarsi invischiato in una strana conversazione sul settimo scalino della rampa ovest che portava al piano superiore.

Dopo averlo rassicurato sul fatto che avrebbe saltato il settimo gradino a cui si riferiva gli venne restituito un sorriso grato, e riuscì a portare la chiacchierata dove voleva: <Mi piace quando sorridi.> mormorò suadente.

<Oh...G-Grazie. A me piacciono i tuoi occhi.> borbottò imbarazzato senza però alzare lo sguardo.

<Come fai a dirlo se non mi stai nemmeno guardando in faccia?> domandò divertito lasciando uscire una risatina cristallina.

<Li ho visti da lontano, sono stupendi e mi fanno paura.> confessò il ragazzo.

<Ti faccio paura?> si sincerò ammorbidendo il tono di voce.

<No. Solo i tuoi occhi. Ho paura di caderci dentro.> rabbrividì.

Comprese che non era inteso in senso metaforico, l'altro aveva davvero il terrore di venir fisicamente risucchiato dalle proprie pupille. Sapeva che i membri del clan Malkavian erano considerati pazzi soprattutto per come si esprimevano, raccontando cose assurde.

Eppure trovava chiarissimo quello che dicevano e non trovò nemmeno così irrazionale la paura di Felix; d'altronde lui stesso aveva fatto qualche passo in dietro davanti al proprio riflesso, la prima volta che si era visto.

<Peccato.> sospirò fingendo delusione.

<Peccato per cosa?> curiosò il ragazzo, alzando gli occhi senza riuscire a guardarlo oltre la linea del proprio labbro superiore.

<Mi sarebbe piaciuto guardare i tuoi occhi mentre invochi il mio nome.> lo provocò senza ritegno, compiacendosi dell'espressione che gli causò: se avesse potuto probabilmente sarebbe arrossito.

<I-in che senso?> farfugliò l'altro.

Preso.

Trovava incredibile come i riferimenti sessuali, fossero l'unica cosa che i Malkavian riuscissero a cogliere in un lampo, senza far vagare la mente sulle loro costanti visioni.

<Vuoi davvero che te lo mostri?> chiese avvicinandosi a lui sfiorando il suo corpo con il proprio.

<Depravato!> l'esclamazione tra i denti arrivò da una terza figura che passò accanto a loro, superandoli.

L'ira mandò in black out il proprio cervello. Alzò lo sguardo con un ringhio e riconobbe chi aveva parlato, il Templare del clan Lasombra.

L'istinto di conservazione avrebbe dovuto impedirgli di fare stupidaggini; soprattutto perché quell'individuo era un suo superiore, ma era bastato esser appellato con quell'epiteto per decidere che non gliene fregava un accidente.

Fulmineo gli arrivò alle spalle, i muscoli tesi oltre i limiti di norma: <Come mi hai chiamato?!> riuscì a chiedere con un tono basso e terribile.

La voce di Felix gli intimava di lasciar perdere, ma gli giunse lontana.

Il Lasombra si voltò strafottente: <Ti ho chiamato depravato. Qualche problema?> rinnovò l'offesa, probabilmente sentendosi al sicuro dietro la sua posizione di superiorità gerarchica.

Incapace di fermarsi gli era saltato letteralmente addosso, tempestandolo di pugni, ad ogni colpo poteva sentire un osso dell'avversario frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

A nulla valse il tentativo del Templare di utilizzare il suo temibile potere di ottenebramento, con il quale era in grado di far apparire dalla propria schiena delle letali fruste d'ombra. Anche se ad un certo punto si ritrovò dolorosamente trapassato, in vari punti, da queste ultime.

All'improvviso con un montante gli trapassò il torace, entrando dall'addome, poco sotto lo sterno. La pelle aveva ceduto sotto il suo colpo come se fosse burro, lacerando muscoli, tendini e organi, finché non si ritrovò a stringergli il cuore tra le dita.

<Ti prego....Non farlo!> la preghiera arrivò al proprio orecchio stridula e terrorizzata.

Gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo in risposta e con un ringhio di soddisfazione gli strappò il muscolo cardiaco dal corpo: riducendo il bastardo a un inconsistente mucchietto di cenere ai propri piedi.

Quello che avvenne dopo fu tutto molto caotico: l'agitazione dei presenti, il dondolare convulso di Felix mentre si teneva la testa e in ultimo lo sguardo di Lodovico quando lo portò via da lì.

Venne scortato da lui per i corridoi, informandolo solo che il Cardinale aveva ordinato di vederlo immediatamente. Poteva quasi sentirgli lo sforzo nel mantenere una facciata di intimidatoria severità, ma avrebbe potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco; il suo mentore era gonfio d'orgoglio.

Quella notte, invece di venire condannato, fu investito della carica di Templare prima che potesse dire: “ _Sacrebleu!”._ 21

<Non me ne faccio niente di un cainita tanto idiota da conoscere perfettamente il tacito veto di appellare con certi termini i membri degli altri clan e infrangerlo. Si è scelto da solo la sua sorte e ora abbiamo un posto vacante tra i Templari. Complimenti hai difeso l'onore del tuo clan, il posto ora è tuo.> così aveva detto sua Eminenza guardandolo inespressivo e congedandolo subito dopo.

Era altamente probabile che il Cardinale fosse convinto di averlo anche punito, in qualche modo, caricandogli quella responsabilità sulle spalle. Certo non poteva sapere quanto quel ruolo gli calzasse a pennello.

Gli anni passarono, la setta raccolse da subito i frutti tanto economici quanto politici della legge Paulette garantendo loro non solo un controllo totale sulla famiglia reale, ma anche sui capi degli uffici governativi, dei seggi al Parlamento e sui giudici.

Lui non si preoccupava di soldi o politica. In primo luogo non gli interessava cosa che gli fece guadagnare immediatamente la simpatia dei cainiti più propensi agli intrighi e in secondo luogo preferiva l'azione sul campo, lasciando libero il Cardinale di affidargli missioni anche al limite della sopravvivenza.

Ovviamente la cosa non rendeva Lodovico felice. Il quale, previa autorizzazione di Sua Eminenza, formò un suo branco: _Pur Sang. 22_ Puntato alla costante ricerca e studio delle creature e leggende occulte; col solo fine di aiutare lui.

<Va bene che la conoscenza rende liberi, ma non pensi di stare esagerando?> gli aveva chiesto una notte. Appena finito di soddisfare l'uno le pulsioni carnali dell'altro Lodovico aveva agguantato un libro e si era rimesso a leggere ancora disteso a letto, puntellandosi coi gomiti sul materasso.

<La conoscenza ti riporta a casa vivo.> rispose l'altro rimanendo concentrato nella lettura.

E aveva ragione. Grazie a Lodo andava in missione preparato a qualsiasi cosa potesse capitargli.

Il lavoro dei Pur Sang e la propria testardaggine a non voler lasciare indietro i sottoposti feriti lo resero incredibilmente rispettato, ma soprattutto inarrestabile.

Schiacciò il primo tentativo dei Veri Fedeli di varcare il confine con la Spagna, contribuendo così a far vedere Luigi XIII per il traditore che era, evitando la guerra civile all'interno della setta.

Soppresse sul nascere il tentativo di un piccolo manipolo Camarillico di fare abbastanza progenie per dar vita a un loro avamposto, ma non ebbe abbastanza crudeltà per uccidere i due cainiti che erano riusciti a creare: Francois e Clementine Leroix, due fratelli figli di nobili, lui trasformato da un Ventrue, lei da una Tremere. Se li portò dietro, chiedendo al Cardinale di dar loro una possibilità, prendendosene la piena responsabilità se avessero creato problemi.

Gli venne concesso e per la prima volta il Sabbath si aprì alla collaborazione con due esponenti di clan solitamente appartenenti alla setta rivale.

Anni dopo sbaragliò l'invasione dei Mannari proveniente dal Belgio, quando tornò: Luigi XVI saliva al trono con la consorte Maria Antonietta e Clementine Leroix diventava il loro nuovo Cardinale.

Si era guadagnato ormai diversi soprannomi altisonanti: il Vero Sabbathico, il Diplomatico e in ultimo il Trucida Mannari.

Decise che era tempo di interrompere la collezione di titoli e dedicarsi a missioni più vicine a Versailles, sentiva qualcosa in arrivo e non aveva connotazioni positive.

Non capiva il motivo, ma avere Clementine come guida della setta lo metteva in allerta.

Solo di una cosa era sicuro: anche Lodovico era preoccupato dal cambio di leadership e tanto gli bastava per prendere sul serio i propri campanelli d'allarme.

Le cose in Francia precipitarono nell'arco di pochi anni. Le pretese della Regina Maria Antonietta, inculcatele dal Cardinale in quanto sua ghoul, venivano costantemente soddisfatte dal Re, innalzando i debiti e spingendo la popolazione al salasso.

All'interno della setta si ebbe un calo del numero di cainiti: trasferimenti all'estero o semplici sparizioni durante missioni diplomatiche. Casualmente tutti membri che avevano mosso, platealmente o meno, critiche all'operato di Sua Eminenza.

Grazie all'aiuto della Nosferatu Clodette vennero a conoscenza delle dubbie circostanze che avevano portato Luigi XV ad ammalarsi. La salute del Re aveva iniziato il suo declino quando iniziò a frequentare romanticamente Madame Du Barry.

Clodette mostrò loro lettere segrete che si erano scambiate l'amante del reggente e Clementine, rendendogli noto che quest'ultima aveva procurato all'umana del veleno proveniente dagli Assamiti del Lussemburgo al soldo della Camarilla, affinché lo somministrasse a Luigi XV.

Si sentì sprofondare. Lui aveva risparmiato la sua vita e quella del fratello. Ignaro aveva fatto accogliere la serpe in seno al Sabbath.

La Nosferatu e Lodovico lo rassicurarono sul fatto che ancora si poteva porre rimedio alla situazione e della completa disponibilità di Francois ad aiutarli a deporre la sorella pazza.

Sarebbe stato un lavoro incredibilmente cauto e lento.

Le loro cacce nei sobborghi di Parigi divennero la scusa ideale per fomentare il malcontento della popolazione. I costosi balli a corte occasioni per disseminare il dubbio, tra i borghesi, dell'inettitudine politica del Re.

Si erano imposti di non rendere gli umani che convincevano loro vene o ghoul, perché questo li avrebbe potuti esporre ai sospetti del Cardinale.

L'attuazione del piano fece impiegare loro anni di duro lavoro, facendo diventare la tensione e il terrore di venire scoperti una costante presenza nelle proprie giornate.

Tanto da non riuscire più a godersi il torpore mattutino, causando in lui il risveglio delle proprie facoltà anche diverse ore prima del tramonto.

Nel 12 luglio del 1789 tutta l'insoddisfazione seminata tra i cittadini, sfociò in una manifestazione di protesta, con la notizia della deposizione del Ministro delle Finanze Necker, uomo su cui Lodo aveva concentrato tutte le proprie capacità diplomatiche rendendolo un simbolo per il popolo.

Venne dato ordine di sedare i disordini con la forza e naturalmente anche Clementine inviò in appoggio alle truppe reali alcuni dei suoi: lui, Lodovico e Clodette.

Arrivati sul posto, avvertì la superbia dei soldati convinti di avere la vittoria in pugno. Quando anziché schierarsi tra i ranghi della milizia, si frapposero tra loro e il popolo; poté avvertire una calda sensazione avvolgere le proprie membra non morte. In quel momento capì: quello che stava facendo non era solo per seguire il mentore in quella crociata o per fare un altro passo verso la destituzione del loro Cardinale traditore, ma era fondamentalmente giusto.

Nella notte successiva non tornarono a Versailles, bensì rimasero al fianco dei rivoltosi: saccheggiando e chiudendo gli ultimi ingressi che permettevano di entrare a Parigi, dandoli alle fiamme.

Il 14 luglio del 1789 parteciparono alla presa della Bastiglia e si trovarono davanti alcuni cainiti fedeli a Clementine. Ella li aveva inviati, sospettando un tradimento della prima squadra inviata due giorni prima, con l'ordine di catturare e riportare a Versailles i traditori se il sospetto fosse stato fondato.

Ormai scoperti furono costretti a lottare contro avversari della loro stessa risma.

Per un buon quarto d'ora riuscì a tener loro testa senza subire il minimo danno: troppo rapido per essere colpito frontalmente e tanto robusto da non accusare minimamente gli infidi attacchi alle spalle.

Ad un certo punto Clodette si frappose tra lui e un colpo di moschetto che le fracassò la cassa toracica.

Rapido riuscì ad afferrarla prima che rovinasse a terra.

<Clodette...che ti è saltato in mente?!> la voce incrinata dal panico vedendo i bordi frastagliati della sua ferita divenire cenere. Sapeva cosa voleva dire.

<Scusa...so che ti saresti a mala pena graffiato...ma non so perché questo maledetto corpo si è mosso da solo.> rispose faticosamente con la solita voce acuta e rauca.

<Dovevi rimanere nascosta e attaccare dalle ombre...stupida Nosferatu!> ringhiò isterico, sentendo il corpo dell'alleata diventare inconsistente sotto le mani.

<Resta vivo...ammazza quella puttana e riporta il Sabbath alla grandezza.> sussurrò prima di sorridergli e diventare definitivamente polvere.

Accecato dalla rabbia si avventò sui primi due avversari che gli capitarono innanzi, trucidandoli a mani nude.

Ne aveva uccisi tre o forse quattro solo in quell'impeto di rabbia, ma si immobilizzò quando vide una decina di Lasombra tenere Lodovico sotto tiro con le loro fruste d'ombra.

I bastardi avevano cambiato strategia. Avevano compreso che per uscirne vittoriosi era necessario renderlo inoffensivo e l'unico modo per farlo era mettere in pericolo il suo mentore.

La notte seguente furono scortati al Palazzo di Versailles e rinchiusi in stanze separate. Venne portato, in robusti ceppi di ferro, al cospetto del Cardinale solo la sera successiva.

La stanza in cui lo portarono era illuminata da sinistre fiammelle di un rosso cupo, sospese alle pareti. Al centro della camera era stata assicurata al pavimento una croce in frassino, alla quale era incatenato Lodovico.

A quella vista una terribile oppressione iniziò a farsi strada nel proprio petto, facendosi più forte quando vide Sua Eminenza camminare avanti e indietro di fronte a loro guardando prima lui poi il suo mentore con un piglio di sadica soddisfazione. Poté individuare le figure di altri tre vampiri in piedi attorno a loro: il Vescovo, l'altro Templare e François. La partecipazione di quest'ultimo doveva essere stata voluta dalla sorella, perché lui non pareva entusiasta; anzi il suo pallore era più accentuato del solito.

<Il mio Templare e il mio Ductus preferiti. Finalmente siete tornati a casa. Ero davvero preoccupata per la vostra sorte la fuori.> parlò lei con calma mantenendo un lieve sorriso sulla bocca: <Pensate la mia delusione quando ieri sera ho avuto conferma del vostro tradimento.> proseguì fingendosi triste.

<Avrei giurato che dietro tutto questo ci fosse il mio adorato fratellino arrivista...invece eravate voi. Mi avete spezzato il cuore. Io vi do la possibilità di dare onore e gloria al Sabbath e voi mi ripagate calpestando la mia autorità.>

Traduzione: aveva torturato François per capire se era coinvolto in quella faccenda e non aveva ottenuto nulla, ma ciò non toglieva il sospetto e in un qualche modo la sua presenza in quella stanza era una punizione.

<Tu vuoi seppellirlo il Sabbath, non portarlo alla gloria.> Ringhiò Lodovico in risposta.

<Oh mio caro...tu non comprendi le mie intenzioni.> Rispose lei mantenendo un tono di voce morbido: <Non capisci? Solo facendola morire, la setta potrà raggiungere la grandezza che gli spetta. Come i migliori pittori e scrittori che hanno ricevuto la notorietà che meritavano solo una volta deceduti.>

<Sei pazza se pensi che ci berremo questa stronzata.> la imbeccò Gustave.

<Sappiamo per chi lavori.> ringhiò il suo mentore completando la propria frase.

Una scintilla d'odio trasfigurò per un istante lo sguardo di Clementine, mostrando la sua vera natura. Nessuno se ne accorse, tranne lui e Lodo. Il fratello non aveva bisogno di vederlo, aveva provato sulla propria pelle la follia della sorella.

<Rendiamo le cose più facili. Perché non vi mettete dalla mia parte come dovreste fare data la carica che ricopro? Infondo avete dimostrato più volte di essere elementi validi anche al di fuori del letto...> I muscoli della mandibola si serrarono a quel sottile insulto al proprio clan: <...come ho detto siete i miei preferiti.> concluse alla fine.

<Questa è la dimostrazione che ci serviva...>sogghignò provocatorio Lodovico.

<...Un Sabbathico serve la setta, il Cardinale che la rappresenta può conquistarsi la fiducia dei suoi membri, ma mai verrà prima del Sabbath stesso.> completò lui.

Vide il petto di François gonfiarsi orgoglioso al suono di quelle parole, non notato da Clementine.

<Ooh adoro quando l'uno finisce le frasi dell'altro. Dovete amarvi così tanto. Mi addolora vedere un sentimento tanto puro e reale portare due come voi alla rovina.> sospirò lei simulando contrizione: <Lodovico Dumont, sei accusato di cospirazione ai danni di Sua Eminenza il Cardinale Clementine Leroix e per esteso ai danni del Sabbath. Hai qualcosa da dire in tua discolpa?> interrogò, cambiando repentinamente discorso e tono di voce, avvicinandosi solennemente al Toreador.

Una sensazione di bruciore si diffuse nel proprio petto, in quel momento pregò il proprio cervello di non rifiutare la cruda previsione che andava delineandosi nella propria mente, eppure nel suo immaginario non tutto era perduto, c'era ancora la speranza che si salvassero, ne era irragionevolmente convinto.

<Non ho niente di cui scusarmi. Per il Sabbath lo rifarei mille e mille volte, senza ripensamenti. Non mi piegherò a chiedere la pietà di una sporca Camarillica.> ringhiò Lodovico fiero.

<L'accusato ammette la sua colpa. Lodovico Dumont per il reato di cospirazione e l'ammesso intento di recidiva, ti condanno all'immediata morte ultima per diablerie.> dichiarò Sua Eminenza, tradendo una mal celata euforia: <La pena verrà eseguita personalmente da me.> Non trattenne un ghigno sadico in direzione del Toreador.

<NO! Non farlo...Ti p..> le parole gli uscirono dettate dal panico e il terrore.

<NON OSARE!> lo interruppe il suo mentore severo:<Non supplicare, le renderesti solo più piacevole quello che sta per fare.> ammorbidì il tono e gli rivolse un mesto sorriso.

Osservò la donna afferrare i capelli di Lodovico per tirargli indietro il capo, esponendogli la gola. Avvertì gli angoli degli occhi pungergli, una leggera nebbiolina rossastra gli annebbiò la vista, chiuse le palpebre e distolse lo sguardo quando vide Clementine affondare le zanne nel collo del suo mentore. Il trattenuto gemito di piacere di quest'ultimo, dato dal morso, venne coperto dalla sinistra, rumorosa deglutizione del Cardinale.

<Gustave. Gustave guardami. Ignora lei e guarda i miei occhi.> lo richiamò amorevolmente Lodovico.

Chiunque avrebbe visto quella richiesta come un'inutile crudeltà, ma lui sapeva che non era così. Era una cosa loro. Quando avevano paura si guardavano negli occhi e tutto sembrava andare al posto giusto.

Singhiozzando si costrinse a guardarlo nelle iridi. Il tempo parve dilatarsi all'infinito. Aveva vissuto tanti momenti orribili: l'anaffettività della madre, la vendita come schiavo, la vita con Alfredo e la sua follia, il momento della trasformazione, la morte di Clodette. Ma quello era il più atroce della sua esistenza, sapeva di guardare gli occhi verdi di Lodo per l'ultima volta. E pregò con tutto se stesso che quell'attimo si congelasse per l'eternità, per poterlo vedere ancora un istante di più.

<Bravo il mio ragazzo. Sii fiero di quello che sei, perché so per certo che farai grandi cose. Lo so dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto.> lo rassicurò il suo mentore con un morbido sorriso, ignorando la rapidità con cui Clementine cercava di nutrirsi di lui.

<Lodo....n-non posso. C-come faccio a vivere senza di te.> sentì calde lacrime di sangue scorrere copiosamente lungo le guance e infrangersi sulla pietra del pavimento.

<Non pensarlo. Non pensare nemmeno per un istante che la tua vita finisca con la mia. Vai avanti e vivi. Fallo per me.> asserì ormai faticosamente, iniziava a diventare sempre più pallido e le estremità si stavano sgretolando rapidamente.

<T-tu sei il mio mondo.> il petto scosso da dolorosi spasmi di atavico terrore, vedendo la linea della mandibola di Lodovico cominciare a disfarsi.

<E tu il mio. Non crollare. Non lasciare che il dolore distrugga il mondo di cui mi sono innamorato. E non smettere di sorridere. Ti prego.> mormorò prima di diventare completamente cenere.

L'ombra del suo sorriso rassicurante ancora presente in quella ripugnante stanza.

Il grido di disperazione che gli uscì dalla gola lacerò l'aria. Strattonò con violenza le catene a cui era legato, strappandosi i tendini delle spalle per lo sforzo.

Non riuscì a liberarsi, ma incrinò pericolosamente le costrizioni, che a detta di ogni cainita avrebbero dovuto contenere chiunque di loro, sotto gli occhi attoniti e giustamente preoccupati dei presenti.

<Gustave Dumont sei accusato di complicità nella cospirazione ideata da Lodovico Dumont. Hai qualcosa da dire?> chiese con soddisfazione il Cardinale, il mento ancora sporco del sangue del suo mentore.

<Tu. Tu devi morire come la cagna che sei!> ringhiò rauco.

Lei gli rimandò un ampio sorriso: <Gustave Dumont ti promuovo alla carica di Vescovo, presterai giuramento di assoluta fedeltà alla sottoscritta in quanto Cardinale. Mi servirai per il resto dell'eternità, essendo questa la condanna più adatta a te.> proclamò solenne, lasciando basiti l'altro Vescovo e il Templare.

<Io ti farò a pezzi prima che tu possa anche solo piegarmi!> la minacciò provocatorio.

<Tu domani presterai giuramento di fedeltà innanzi a tutto il Sabbath. Sai cosa comporta vero? Spezzare una promessa simile ti diventerà inconcepibile, più doloroso dell'aver perso il tuo mentore.> replicò lei tranquilla.

La consapevolezza lo raggelò, i voti prestati dai Vescovi della setta erano rituali intrisi di antiche e potenti magie, vincolanti a livello ancestrale.

La paura doveva essere palese nelle contratture del proprio viso, perché lei rise di gusto mentre si apprestava a dirigersi verso la porta per uscire: <Suvvia Gustave. Infondo sei ancora vivo, dovresti essere contento. Sorridi...rendi omaggio alla memoria di Lodovico con il tuo sorriso.> lo derise mentre abbassava la maniglia dell'uscio: <Oh a proposito. Fratellino ora sei tu il Ductus dei Pur Sang. Era quello che volevi no?> si volse a cercare una risposta dal sangue del suo sangue.

<Si Signora.> Rispose François deglutendo mesto. Rifuggendo lo sguardo da quello della sorella per non mostrare l'odio che provava nei suoi confronti.

<Molto bene. Lasciamo che il futuro Vescovo e il nuovo Ductus si prendano la nottata per dare l'estremo saluto al loro maestro. Chiudeteli dentro.> concluse il Cardinale uscendo dalla stanza assieme all'altro Vescovo e al Templare, serrando la porta dietro le loro spalle. La risata di Clementine a riecheggiare nel corridoio.

Ancora legato e ormai solo con il Ventrue si trovò a fissare il pavimento. I muscoli persero tensione, in una lenta resa. Udì a mala pena il leggero movimento dell'altro cainita mentre spostava il peso da un piede all'altro, indeciso.

<François.> Lo richiamò allora, facendolo sobbalzare: <Puoi avvicinarti. Tua sorella con quell'ultima manovra ha tentato di mettermi contro di te e di ferirti, ma so perfettamente che non volevi il posto di Lodovico al costo della sua vita.>

Poco dopo percepì le mani dell'altro armeggiare per liberarlo dalle catene. Quando ci riuscì si chinò per incrociare le iridi blu con le proprie ora vacue.

Sapeva di avere il suo viso di fronte, eppure non lo vedeva davvero.

<Gustave. Guardami, dammi un segno che sei ancora qui.> lo incoraggiò egli.

<Che senso ha? Lodo è morto.> le lacrime ripresero a scendere silenziose lungo le proprie gote: <Domani io presterò un giuramento che mi legherà a lei. Ha vinto.> trovò la forza di lanciargli uno sguardo di resa totale: <Uccidimi. Non lasciarmi nelle sue mani.> lo implorò.

<Non posso farlo.> rispose François.

<Per favore. Fallo.> mormorò in una preghiera inconsapevolmente persuasiva.

Il Ventrue mostrò alcuni istanti in cui non sembrava consapevole di se stesso, ma poi scosse violentemente il capo: <Non usare ascendente su di me Gustave. Non per ucciderti.> lo rimproverò irritato l'altro: <Devi ascoltarmi. Lo so che ascoltavi gli aggiornamenti delle ricerche che facciamo nel branco solo per amor di Lodovico, ma ora è essenziale che presti attenzione a me. Per favore.>

Non gli rispose, facendo capire al proprio interlocutore di proseguire.

<Lei pensa che costringendoti al giuramento ti piegherà. Ma il Cardinale non può costringere qualcuno a diventare Vescovo e per esteso fargli fare il voto.> continuò lui.

Il suono di quelle parole risvegliarono rapidamente il desiderio di vendetta dentro di lui, come un alito di vento riaccende delle braci ancora calde.

<Ti ascolto.> alzò gli occhi e li piantò decisi nei suoi.

<E' una Camarillica che non ha mai avuto contatti con la sua setta se non la corrispondenza scritta tramite cui probabilmente riceve gli ordini. Allo stesso tempo odia tanto il Sabbath da non essersi informata a dovere sulle nostre usanze e riti.> lo informò François.

<Lei considera solo quello che fa comodo ai suoi scopi. Sa che il giuramento da Vescovo lega chi lo fa alla figura del Cardinale. Cos'è che non sa?> il cervello intorpidito dal dolore del lutto non riusciva ad afferrare il ragionamento del Ventrue.

<Quello che non sa è che tutti i Vescovi prima di te hanno accettato volontariamente la carica e il giuramento. Tu vieni costretto quindi il voto che farai non sarà sentito come quello dei tuoi predecessori, rendendolo più debole.> finì di spiegare l'altro.

<Non sono finito?> chiese in un sussurro.

<No. Non lo sei. Puoi ancora lottare per porre fine al suo regno.> gli sorrise lui.

<Maledizione> sibilò affondando con violenza un pugno sul pavimento, frantumando le piastrelle circostanti, facendo indietreggiare il Ventrue: <Ci speravo.> singhiozzò.

Si, aveva accarezzato l'idea di potersi arrendere, che non ci fosse più nulla da fare. L'aveva sperato per costringere l'altro cainita ad aiutarlo a raggiungere Lodo nell'eterno riposo. Ma era tardi.

Poteva quasi vederlo, il momento della sua vendetta gli sembrava tanto vicino da poterlo toccare con la punta delle dita.

E François lo sapeva, aveva scelto con cura le parole da utilizzare: Lodovico gli aveva insegnato tutto ciò che poteva, non ultimo come trattare con la sua testarda progenie.

Si raddrizzò imponente, mosso da qualcosa di nuovo e terribile. Avrebbe esaudito le ultime volontà del suo mentore: avrebbe continuato a vivere orgoglioso, senza piegarsi.

Ma per far tornare il sorriso sulle sue labbra ci sarebbero voluti ancora parecchi anni.

La notte seguente enunciò il proprio giuramento innanzi a tutti i membri della setta.

Il proprio sguardo duro, l'imponenza della sua postura e il tono di voce deciso fecero rabbrividire i pochi cainiti davvero fedeli a Clementine. A quest'ultima diede la dimostrazione, con il proprio atteggiamento, che non l'avrebbe mai visto spezzarsi.

La cosa doveva averla disturbata, perché alla fine quell'espressione compiaciuta con cui l'aveva invitato a prestare giuramento, era svanita.

Capì quanto avesse ragione François solo quando avvertì l'effettivo onere del voto fatto, sulla propria mente. Non era altro che un debole zampillo d'acqua al centro dell'incendio inestinguibile della sua rabbia.

Il sentire di dover dare assoluta devozione al Cardinale era poco più di una sensazione, alla stregua di una nausea fastidiosa.

Nell'arco di un anno gli effetti trascurabili del giuramento svanirono, come aveva supposto il Ventrue. Poterono ricominciare a impiegare anima e corpo nella missione definitiva per deporre Clementine.

Tra il 1789 e il 1791 proseguirono il lavoro di destabilizzazione della monarchia, che ebbe il suo epilogo l'anno successivo con la morte sulla ghigliottina di Luigi XVI e Maria Antonietta. L'evento indebolì notevolmente la presa del Cardinale sul Sabbath, specialmente sulla sua stessa progenie.

Con Clementine impegnata nel tentativo di conformarsi alla Prima Repubblica Francese, per riprendere le redini dei membri della setta sfiduciati; lui e François concentrarono gli sforzi ad aumentare sottilmente il malcontento dei loro compagni, parlando solo con i più fidati dei loro intenti rivoluzionari: Tristan un Toreador creato da lui, bello da togliere il fiato, ma particolarmente iracondo e massiccio; i membri del clan Nosferatu, i quali avevano iniziato a presentarsi con il nome Clodette, a prescindere dal loro nome reale, in onore di colei che aveva dato la vita per contrastare il Cardinale tiranno; René un Tremere progenie di Clementine, particolarmente convinto della follia della sua creatrice; Felix e naturalmente altri tra i vari clan presenti nella setta.

Dovettero attendere il 1.802, con l'ascesa di Napoleone, per agire. Il piano era stato studiato nei minimi dettagli, Sua Eminenza sarebbe rimasta uccisa e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto ricondurre a loro la responsabilità.

C'erano quasi, ma qualcosa andò storto, nessuno aveva fatto la spia, semplicemente il loro bersaglio non si trovava dove sarebbe dovuto essere: la carrozza che quella sera l'avrebbe riportata a Versailles dopo la sua visita a Luigi XVIII, ultima reminiscenza della Monarchia, sarebbe dovuta saltare per aria assieme alla strada sterrata dalla quale di solito faceva ritorno.

La sfortuna volle che quella sera per non rischiare di farsi cogliere dall'alba aveva deciso di prendere la via più breve e rapida.

Inutile dirlo: la strada predestinata esplose all'ora stabilita. Radicando nel Cardinale il sospetto fondato che qualcuno volesse attentare alla sua vita.

Cinque sere dopo quel fallimento François lo trascinò nella sua camera. Avrebbe pensato ad altro se non fosse stata per l'espressione di puro terrore che gli vide dipinta in volto.

<Devi scappare!> sbottò appena chiuse la porta della stanza.

<Scappare? Ma che diavolo stai dicendo?> lo interrogò sdegnato. Senza attendere risposta cercò di oltrepassarlo per uscire incredulo.

<Nonono. Ascolta. Clementine sospetta un tuo coinvolgimento nell'attentato di cinque sere fa.> sputò fuori rapido, frapponendosi tra lui e l'uscio.

<Senti lo so che non le servono prove per accusarmi, ma non ha alcun mezzo per farmelo ammettere.> provò a tranquillizzare il Ventrue.

<E invece uno ce l'ha. Potrebbe già essere troppo tardi, ma devi sparire e andare più lontano che puoi dalla Francia. C'è una nave che ti aspetta al molo sulla Senna.> mentre parlava gli mise tra le braccia un borsone e dei documenti.

<François calmati. Io non vado da nessuna parte. Non abbandonerò gli altri.> replicò cercando di restituire il bagaglio.

<Stupido grosso idiota! Clementine ha assoldato gli Assamiti per catturarti!!> ringhiò spazientito l'altro.

Si bloccò a quella virulenta reazione, senza capirla. Osservandolo mentre apriva una delle finestre della stanza che dava sui giardini posteriori della reggia.

<Gli altri lo sanno e sono d'accordo con me.> disse infine François invitandolo a scavalcare l'infisso.

<V-Va bene. Come vuoi. Però calmati.> lo tranquillizzò mentre si avvicinava mettendosi la bisaccia in spalla.

Portò una gamba fuori dalla finestra, rimanendo un istante a cavalcioni sul bordo per guardare il Ventrue spaventato.

<Scrivi appena sei in salvo. Mi hai capito?> gli impose con la severità di un padre. Non poté far altro che annuire.

Poi François fece qualcosa che lo sconvolse.

Le sue mani gli afferrarono il viso e rapidamente, prima di potersi rendere conto di ciò che stava per fare, egli avvicinò le labbra alle proprie e lo baciò.

Dalla morte di Lodovico erano passati anni e lui non si era più concesso il minimo contatto fisico con nessuno.

Le pulsioni tipiche del suo essere, più che morte con l'amore della sua vita, erano state seppellite tanto in profondità da sembrare inaccessibili.

La sua bocca morbida e calda lo fece quasi uscire di senno. Riesumando tutta la passione Toreador troppo in fretta.

Le dita andarono ad insinuarsi tra i capelli biondo cenere del Ventrue afferrandoglieli prepotente per stringerselo contro, impedendogli di staccarsi da quel contatto. Forzò famelico la propria lingua tra le sue labbra, facendolo mugolare.

Colse l'occasione per raddrizzarsi e rientrare nella stanza. L'altro, troppo preso dalla situazione, parve non accorgersi nemmeno del proprio sospingerlo verso il letto a baldacchino.

Lasciò ricadere la sacca a terra con un lieve tonfo, permettendo all'altra estremità libera di armeggiare rapidamente con la chiusura dei suoi pantaloni, che gli sfilò assieme alla biancheria l'istante dopo.

Gli aprì la camicia con uno strattone secco afferrandone la stoffa all'altezza del suo petto, facendo saltare e rimbalzare sul pavimento i bottoni in madreperla, ma non gliela tolse.

Finalmente si staccò dalla sua bocca di pochi millimetri: <Mi vuoi?> gli soffiò in un basso sussurro.

François annuì con il capo, incapace di proferire parola, le mani ancora sul suo viso a muovere le dita leggere sulla propria pelle, come a studiare minuziosamente ogni singola contrattura sotto di essa o il minimo cambiamento nei lineamenti, solo con l'ausilio del tatto.

A quel cenno di assenso si liberò degli impedimenti dati dai propri vestiti.

Gli aggredì nuovamente le labbra e lo spinse con la schiena contro il materasso, portandosi sopra di lui, premendo la sua mascolinità contro quella dell'altro altrettanto rigida. Facendolo sussultare contro il proprio corpo.

Avvertì le sue mani sul petto a spingerlo piano in un delicato seppur urgente invito a fermarsi. Si staccò di qualche centimetro da lui per guardarlo negli occhi, cercando segni di costrizione nella sua espressione: non voleva violentarlo. Ma non ne trovò.

<Devi andartene da qui...Non hai tempo...> gli ricordò ansimando.

La palese preoccupazione del Ventrue per la propria incolumità gli fece tornare un barlume di lucidità.

Con un sospiro rassegnato puntellò le mani sul letto, ai lati del viso dell'altro, per levarglisi di dosso. Si bloccò a metà del movimento, notando qualcos'altro nelle iridi di François: l'ombra di un'omissione.

<Cosa mi nascondi?> chiese deciso tornando a inchiodarlo lì dov'era, tagliandogli ogni possibilità di fuga.

<Niente.> la risposta troppo rapida: <Ora vattene.> la fretta di vederlo andare via non fece altro che fomentare il dubbio.

L'espressione inquisitoria con cui lo guardava, spinse il Ventrue a volgere il capo verso il muro per scampare al proprio sguardo.

Erano tante le cose in grado di irritarlo, ma niente lo mandava in bestia come la privazione del contatto visivo.

Con un basso ringhio mosse la propria mano ad afferrargli il mento, forzandolo a riportare il volto in linea con il proprio, costringendolo a guardarlo.

<Non è vero che gli altri sono d'accordo. Non sono nemmeno a conoscenza della mia intenzione a farti scappare.> confessò liberatorio.

<Maledizione François...> iniziò a rimproverarlo.

<No! Gli Assamiti assoldati dal Cardinale non si fermeranno davanti a niente. Non falliscono. Mai.> lo interruppe: <Tu devi sopravvivere stupido testardo, a qualunque costo. Quindi ti prego...non mettermi nella condizione di dover sopportare anche la tua perdita...e scappa.> lo supplicò.

Si rese conto solo in quel momento del sentimento di affetto che legava a sé François: <Va bene.> acconsentì a quel punto. Lo baciò di nuovo a lungo nel tentativo di rassicurarlo ed effettivamente lo sentì rilassarsi man mano sotto di sé.

<Te lo prometto, stanotte scapperò.> dichiarò rasserenando ancora di più il Ventrue.

Lui manteneva sempre la parola e non sarebbe venuto meno nemmeno questa volta.

Però quella sensazione di formicolio alla punta delle dita dovuta all'irritazione di poco prima e la consapevolezza di aver lasciato qualcos'altro a metà, non gli permisero di muoversi.

<Bhe, che aspetti? Vai.> lo incoraggiò accondiscendente.

Avrebbe potuto trattenersi? Si. Voleva trattenersi? No.

<Oh. Andrò. Te l'ho promesso e lo farò...> ripeté: < ...ma non prima di averti spaccato in due!>

La sconvolta sorpresa dell'altro, mentre lo afferrava per i fianchi e lo trascinava contro di sé, gli fece perdere nuovamente il raziocinio.

Senza tanti complimenti, con un fluido movimento del bacino, si spinse completamente dentro di lui, in un affondo quasi crudele.

Osservò François mordersi il labbro inferiore smorzando, per quanto possibile, il grido che emise in risposta a quella lacerante penetrazione.

Un rivolo di sangue percorse e scese dall'angolo destro della bocca dell'altro, il quale non pareva avere la benché minima intenzione di ribellarsi.

Nessun ricordo minacciò di interromperlo. E come poteva?

Era un uomo di bell'aspetto, piacevole da guardare; due ottimi motivi per non lasciarlo completamente indifferente. Ma non amava il Ventrue, quello che gli stava facendo era lontano anni luce dalle notti d'amore con Lodovico.

Provò una soddisfazione e una sensazione di potere assoluta quando vide i lineamenti del suo volto, di solito statici su un'espressione dura e altezzosa, contorcersi e ammorbidirsi per il piacere. Le pupille dilatate facevano sembrare i suoi occhi azzurri, di solito piccoli e austeri, ancora più grandi; in un' emanazione di sottile preoccupazione.

Il gusto che gli diede la consapevolezza di essere l'unico capace di togliergli quell'aria da ricco damerino, lo inebriò.

Si muoveva dentro di lui instancabile, in rapidi e secchi affondi.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto raggiungere l'orgasmo, in fondo erano morti. Cosa che rendeva quel genere di rapporti, solitamente, incredibilmente lunghi da un lato e appaganti per altri versi.

Non nascose il proprio assenso nel sentire le dita di François studiare il proprio corpo: ogni linea o muscolo a portata. Come aveva fatto anche con il suo viso in precedenza.

I cainiti appartenenti al clan dei Ventrue non erano ben visti, considerati pericolosi per la loro maniacale ricerca della conoscenza.

Probabilmente era questo che dava all'uomo quel piacere così vicino all'apice: sentire e tracciare ogni millimetro della propria pelle sotto i polpastrelli, imparandolo a memoria come avrebbe potuto fare con una mappa geografica.

Quando le sue mani raggiunsero a carezzare i propri fianchi, impegnati a entrare e uscire da lui, lo sentì pregarlo di non smettere in un debole sussurro. E lo udì supplicare ancora, come se l'altro avesse capito quanta soddisfazione gli arrecasse.

Una volta ebbro della sua arrendevolezza rallentò il ritmo fino a fermarsi, lo baciò casto in segno di gratitudine, ma non gli riuscì davvero di restituirgli un sorriso.

Si rivestì senza dire una parola sotto lo sguardo, per nulla sorpreso dal suo atteggiamento, di François.

Agguantò nuovamente la bisaccia: <A presto.> lo salutò neutro, ormai vicino alla finestra ancora aperta.

Il Ventrue, seduto sul bordo del letto, gli rimandò indietro un cenno di assenso e saluto con il capo.

Con un balzo fu fuori e attraversò in una rapida corsa i giardini, scavalcò l'imponente siepe che faceva da recinzione ai confini di Versailles e riprese la propria corsa a perdi fiato.

Quando arrivò al molo, salì sul ponte della nave ancora ormeggiata.

Un tetro silenzio lo accolse, si guardò attorno circospetto e non gli ci volle molto per capire di essere circondato: non li vedeva, ma era riuscito a registrare uno spostamento d'aria innaturale.

<Merda!> sibilò alzando lentamente le mani in segno di resa.

Come apparso dal nulla gli si parò davanti un uomo: sui trentacinque anni apparenti; la pelle di un piacevole color nocciola in leggero contrasto con i capelli ricci e scuri; le belle e luminose iridi color del miele incapaci di ammorbidire i lineamenti affilati palesemente egiziani del suo viso, complice una bocca deforme che si apriva da un orecchio all'altro, priva di labbra e irta di denti affilati come rasoi.

<Un Toreador sabbathico con un po' di buon senso. Dopo aver visto questa posso anche morire.> L'ironia marcata nella frase, ma nessuno rise. Nonostante la deformità le parole gli uscivano chiare e prive di qualunque difetto di pronuncia, la voce profonda come un abisso.

<Quindici Assamiti più il loro capo contro uno? Questo va oltre la prudenza.> provocò sottile.

<So cosa stai insinuando.> gli angoli di quella bocca pericolosa si arricciarono, mostrando un maggior numero di zanne se possibile. Gli zigomi si alzarono leggermente facendogli capire che stava sorridendo: <Se avessimo l'ordine di ucciderti basterebbe uno solo di noi. Ma abbiamo ricevuto direttive per portarti al nostro avamposto per interrogarti. Con la forza se necessario.> tornò a rilassare il viso e fece un rapido gesto con una mano verso uno dei suoi sottoposti: <Inpalettalo!> ordinò.

Ruggì ferocemente al cainita al quale era stata dato il compito di renderlo innocuo, facendolo indietreggiare di mezzo passo: <Non mi farò fregare da voi senza vendere cara la pelle.>

<Oh ma tu sei già stato fregato. Potevi essere in salvo a quest'ora, ma anziché con il cervello, ragioni con il cavallo dei pantaloni.> rispose pacato il capo degli Assamiti.

Si permise solo per un secondo di abbandonarsi al sospetto che François l'avesse trattenuto di proposito, raggelandogli il sangue. Permettendo a uno dei cainiti di approfittare di quella sua distrazione per piantargli un paletto nel cuore, mandandolo istantaneamente in torpore.

Si svegliò di colpo in una stanza circolare, i cui muri si ergevano in grossi mattoni grigio scuro bagnati dall'umidità; quindi era probabilmente la segreta di una rocca medievale e stando allo stile di costruzione era abbastanza certo di trovarsi in Lussemburgo.

L'avevano spogliato della camicia e provveduto a legargli i polsi sopra la testa con manette d'acciaio, fissate al soffitto con una solida catena, tenendogli così le braccia e le spalle in dolorosa trazione.

La sete a minacciare di fare in brandelli la propria lucidità: dovevano averlo lasciato senza il nutrimento del sangue per giorni.

Lodovico l'aveva istruito sulle abitudini degli Assamiti: non ammettevano fallimenti, chi si dimostrava debole o macchiava il clan della minima sconfitta veniva divorato dai membri più forti; alle loro vittime toccava lo stesso destino.

L'avrebbero torturato e si sarebbero nutriti di lui fino a ucciderlo, era un dato di fatto. La velocità di esecuzione dipendeva solo dalla propria resistenza. Più si sarebbe dimostrato testardo e più a lungo lo avrebbero tenuto in vita per cibarsi non tanto del suo sangue, quanto della forza che vi scorreva dentro.

Finché il loro capo presenziava nell'avamposto, qualunque tentativo di fuga gli era precluso. Non poteva rischiare di essere intercettato da lui.

Doveva stringere i denti e pazientare tutto il tempo necessario.

In quei mesi i suoi aguzzini si resero conto di quanto potere potessero trarre da un individuo come lui, decidendo di tenerlo nutrito per aiutare la rigenerazione delle ferite e menomazioni che gli procuravano, così da rimetterlo a nuovo per poter ricominciare da capo.

Passò il primo anno di prigionia perdendo il conto di quante volte lo avessero privato delle dita di mani e piedi usando metodi a dir poco fantasiosi: strappandogliele con i denti; tagliandogliele con l'uso di coltelli privi di filo; schiacciandogliele fino a ridurle in un trito di carne, ossa e tendini.

I dodici mesi successivi decisero di amplificare la capacità recettiva dei propri sensi, costringendolo ad utilizzare la sua disciplina Auspex, mediante la somministrazione di una droga prima di ogni sessione di torture.

Alla fine perse anche la cognizione del tempo.

Lo privarono delle zanne più e più volte; lo impalarono in modi che nemmeno Vlad il Principe di Valacchia avrebbe mai pensato di applicare; gli infilarono attizzatoi ardenti giù per l'esofago e in lidi del proprio corpo in cui non avrebbe mai pensato potessero farsi strada; gli misero un ratto sul ventre e lo coprirono con un secchio per poi scaldarlo, man mano che quest'ultimo si arroventava il roditore si faceva sempre più agitato: non avendo vie di fuga iniziò a crearsene una verso il basso graffiando e mordendo la propria carne, sempre più giù dilaniandogli stomaco e intestino.

Testarono su di lui i loro veleni, provocandogli bruciature da acido convulsioni ed emorragie.

Mentre le loro terribili droghe gli facevano avere incubi e allucinazioni troppo limpidi per non sembrare reali e portarlo sul baratro della follia.

Il 31 dicembre del 1812, erano passati dieci anni dalla sua cattura al molo e quella notte si accorse che i propri sensi si rifiutavano di reagire alla sollecitazione delle sostanze degli Assamiti: le torture, alla fine, lo avevano privato della disciplina Auspex.

La rabbia montante per quella consapevolezza ebbe una brusca frenata quando capì che il capo, quella sera, non era presente nella roccaforte.

La mente ragionò rapida e lucida come non lo era da molto tempo.

Si guardò attorno, quando il proprio sguardo cadde in alto notò che la catena delle proprie manette aveva iniziato ad arrugginire per l'umidità e in tutto quel tempo nessuno si era preoccupato di sostituirle: con un colpo ben assestato avrebbe potuto liberarsi.

Quando il suo torturatore entrò nella stanza e si fece abbastanza vicino a se, diede uno strattone alle catene spezzandole in un secco suono metallico.

Non diede tempo all'Assamita per riprendersi dallo stupore misto a panico. Gli si avventò rapido addosso azzannandolo alla gola, con una sete di sangue tale da masticare anche brandelli della sua carne prima di prosciugarlo del sangue fino a ucciderlo.

La fuga era a portata di mano, avrebbe potuto far perdere facilmente le sue tracce una volta passato il confine, ma non era un'idea contemplabile dalla propria mente incrinata.

Le grida e le suppliche con cui aveva impresso quelle mura in anni di sevizie e mutilazioni gli rimbombarono nelle orecchie.

Nessuno di loro meritava di passarla liscia, avrebbero pagato con la vita l'errore di averlo fatto sentire una preda inerme, ledendo il proprio orgoglio di predatore e uomo.

Dovevano morire tutti nel modo più doloroso e terrificante possibile.

Appena fuori dalla sua prigione, annusò l'aria individuando una ad una le presenze site nel castello, appena si fu accertato delle loro posizioni iniziò il massacro.

Gli avversari tentarono di attaccarlo in gruppi più o meno numerosi: cercando di coglierlo impreparato o provando ad avvelenarlo, ma i loro attacchi non lo scalfirono e l'aver utilizzato su di lui le loro sostanze costantemente durante quegli anni lo avevano reso immune al loro effetto.

Niente e nessuno dei presenti riuscì a frenare la sua follia omicida.

Li divorò uno dopo l'altro, non si fermò nemmeno quando sentì la propria sete placarsi ormai saziata. Sarebbe scoppiato piuttosto che ucciderli diversamente.

In poche ore il silenzio calò sinistro nella roccaforte sul belvedere del Lussemburgo al confine con la Francia. Camminò per i corridoi disseminati delle ceneri degli Assamiti, calpestandole finché non uscì dal portone d'ingresso.

Quella notte non morirono solo dei mercenari assassini.

Nessun senso di colpa minacciò di rimordergli la coscienza. Qualcosa si era irrimediabilmente spezzato dentro di lui, cambiandolo radicalmente.

Sarebbe tornato a Parigi, ma non subito. Aveva bisogno di un nuovo piano e di alleati che avrebbe trovato solo viaggiando, così decise di dirigersi verso la costa. Li avrebbe trovato sicuramente una nave in partenza, per dove non aveva molta importanza al momento.

Il proprio incedere illuminato dalla tetra luce di una luna crescente, con il mesto gufare dei rapaci notturni come unico elogio funebre alla propria umanità.

L'errabondo viaggio, dopo sei mesi, l'aveva riportato in Italia a Venezia. Gli fu chiaro di non aver avuto una vera meta, come invece aveva pensato, finché non si trovò innanzi alla casa, ormai disabitata, in cui Lodovico l'aveva cresciuto.

Fu una questione di pochi secondi decidere di insediarsi nella vecchia magione di proprietà del suo maestro. Per quanto tempo? Hai davvero bisogno di stabilirlo? E zittì gli insistenti interrogativi nella propria mente.

Si barricò in quella casa senza uscire se non per cacciare. Le voci nella propria testa sempre più assillanti e caotiche gli suggerivano cose orribili, ma ciò che lo terrorizzava maggiormente era il fatto di desiderare con tutto se stesso di dargli retta.

Cosa gli stava accadendo? In cosa si stava trasformando?

Trascorse un anno in solitudine con la sola compagnia della propria psiche in frantumi. Poi un giorno udì bussare alla porta.

Quando aprì l'uscio, il ragazzo che riconobbe essere Felix fece due passi indietro nel vederlo.

Poteva biasimarlo? No di certo. Egli stesso non si guardava in uno specchio da quando ancora era a Parigi, temeva con ogni fibra di sé il riflesso dell'uomo che gli avrebbe restituito lo sguardo.

Nonostante quella reazione fu immensamente felice di vederlo e provò a forzare un sorriso sulla propria bocca, ma la avvertì incresparsi e mutare in un ghigno famelico spaventando ulteriormente il Malkavian, il quale però non si mosse da dov'era.

Lo vide rilassarsi vagamente quando desistette dal tentativo di sorridere, tornando ad assumere un'espressione di austera stanchezza.

<Ciao Gustave.> lo salutò l'altro con rinnovato slancio e brio.

<Buonasera Felix. Sbaglio o sei un po' troppo lontano da casa? Sei davvero qui?> era stato per così tanto tempo in uno stato allucinatorio che faticava a distinguere la realtà, dubitando di ogni cosa.

<Credo di si! Sarebbe imbarazzante se non fossi qui, ma in un qui altrove.> rispose preoccupandosi per l'eventualità: <Mr Folie era sicuro che ti avrei trovato qui. Tu sei qui vero?> chiese.

I ragionamenti contorti e sconclusionati dell'altro lo fecero rendere conto di quanto fosse tangibile quella presenza.

Dissipò ogni dubbio quando azzerò rapido le distanze tra loro e lo strinse in un disperato abbraccio premendogli il capo contro la propria spalla poggiandogli una mano sulla nuca.

Le dita tra i suoi fini capelli scompigliati si strinsero appena, il profumo della sua pelle gli inondò le narici facendogli arricciare il naso.

Avvertì gli angoli degli occhi inumidirsi, lasciando scorrere lacrime di sollievo, macchiando di sangue la tempia di Felix, per il primo vero contatto d'affetto che aveva da anni.

<Sei davvero tu! Grazie al cielo sei tu!> riuscì a borbottare in un singhiozzo all'orecchio dell'altro.

Il ragazzo parve dimenticare per un istante la sua pazzia e ricambiò l'abbraccio pazientemente, accarezzandogli comprensivo la schiena.

<Perché sei venuto? Quando sei arrivato?> ridomandò quando riuscì a scioglierlo dalla propria stretta.

<Te l'ho detto. Mr Folie mi assilla da più di un anno con la notizia che sei diventato come me. Così ho pensato che se era vero, avresti avuto bisogno del mio aiuto.> raccontò semplicemente.

Sapeva di Mr Folie: era una delle voci più pericolose dentro l'affollata mente di Felix.

<Sai che non dovresti fidarti di lui.> gli ricordò accondiscendente.

<Però ti ho trovato.> ribatté soddisfatto l'altro.

Fece una smorfia divertita: <Come sei arrivato tutto solo a Venezia?> curiosò sinceramente interessato.

<Venezia?! Avrei detto Atlantide, vista la quantità di acqua. Comunque il mio viaggio fino a qui è stato piuttosto avventuroso a partire dal mio inseguimento di uno scoiattolo in un grosso baule giallo limone.> iniziò lui: <Ma forse è meglio se mi occupo prima di te.> si interruppe notando la propria espressione confusa.

Lo invitò ad entrare e una volta seduti comodamente, su un divanetto impolverato, parlarono a lungo.

Gli raccontò cosa gli avevano fatto durante la prigionia e delle allucinazioni persistenti anche dopo essere fuggito.

<A volte mi chiedo se il fatto di essere scappato è avvenuto davvero o se è solo una bella intricata menzogna creata dalla mia psiche.> confessò alla fine.

<Potrebbe essere.> confermò Felix.

<Ehi! Da che parte stai? Sei qui per aiutarmi o per spaventarmi?> lo rimproverò senza divertimento nel tono di voce.

<Mi hai frainteso. Intendo: se anche fosse, quale sarebbe il problema? Questa versione di te è riuscita a sopravvivere e a fuggire.> spiegò il giovane cainita.

<Non credo di aver capito Felix.> ammise lui ancora inquietato.

<La disciplina del nostro clan: Demenza. Non solo crea illusioni, ma con il tempo diventano reali. Esistono interi mondi abitati da persone senzienti e viventi, nella mente di noi Malkavian.> precisò con calma l'altro.

<Vuoi dirmi che potrei essere ancora imprigionato in quella rocca ed essermi creato un'allucinazione dove sono fuggito? Quindi sono prigioniero e libero allo stesso tempo. Ma questo vorrebbe dire che sto usando una disciplina non mia.> ragionò rapido.

<Tombola!> confermò Felix

<Aspetta nessuno mi ha mai insegnato Demenza, come posso usufruirne?> cercò di capire.

<Hai perso una disciplina, ma ne hai guadagnata una più adatta al contesto in cui ti trovavi. Ti sei avvicinato troppo alla pazzia e le voci hanno avuto un facile accesso alla tua mente.> lo edulcorò il Malkavian.

<Puoi insegnarmi a controllarla?> domandò deciso.

<Sono qui apposta.> annuì l'altro rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso.

<Prima però devo chiederti una cosa.> sospirò: <Tutto questo potrebbe davvero essere il prodotto di un delirio della mia testa?>

<Per quanto ne so, io stesso potrei essere il frutto della Demenza di qualche altro Malkavian. Vuoi davvero saperlo?> replicò pacato Felix.

<No.> ribatté saggiamente.

Quelle teorie l'avevano destabilizzato e scelse di credere una volta per tutte di essere riuscito a fuggire dal Lussemburgo; per proteggere quel suo misero frammento di sanità mentale ancora presente.

Il Malkavian gli rimandò un sorriso allegro a quel diniego.

Felix rimase con lui per trenta giorni durante i quali non solo imparò a estraniarsi dalle voci e ad usarle a proprio piacimento, ma scoprì di aver acquisito un'altra disciplina collaterale all'essersi nutrito del sangue Assamita: Quietus. Quest'ultima fu più facile da accettare, principalmente perché non rischiava di controllarlo come minacciava di fare Demenza.

Giunti alla fine del mese il compagno cainita gli annunciò con tristezza di dover tornare a Parigi per non rischiare di mettere nei guai François che stava coprendo la sua assenza con il Cardinale.

Solo allora fu assolutamente certo di non essere mai stato tradito dal Ventrue più di dieci anni prima. La notizia lo alleggerì di un logorante e pericoloso peso al petto.

<Sicuro di riuscire a tornare da solo?> chiese la notte della partenza del Malkavian.

<Certo. François ha contattato i Ravnos e mi hanno assicurato un viaggio sicuro su una nave.> rispose l'altro sereno.

Si tranquillizzò a quelle parole: i Ravnos erano cainiti scelti tra gitani e zingari, esperti nelle tradizioni popolari e maestri illusionisti. Vecchi e ottimi amici di Lodovico. Fu felice di sapere che François aveva mantenuto vivi i rapporti e si stava facendo aiutare da loro.

<Molto bene allora. Riferisci che mi farò vivo appena avrò un piano.> si raccomandò.

<Vuoi tornare?!> domandò Felix stupito all'ipotesi.

<Certo. Voglio tornare dai miei compagni. Voglio tornare a casa mia nel Sabbath, dove devo stare.> asserì con orgoglio.

<Lei crede che tu sia morto. Ti farà uccidere appena ti farai vivo.> biascicò l'altro nervoso.

<Allora dovrò massacrarla prima che lei possa farlo con me.> dichiarò minaccioso.

L'agitazione del Malkavian si dissolse davanti a quella convinzione palpabile: <Allora riferirò Eccellenza.> confermò con più decisione, appellandolo con il titolo che si doveva a un Vescovo della setta, prima di incamminarsi verso il porto lasciandolo nuovamente solo.

Da quando si era separato da Felix non aveva ricevuto alcun tipo di notizia da Parigi, ma era sicuro che se ci fossero stati cambiamenti importanti, i suoi compagni sabbathici avrebbero trovato il modo per comunicarglielo.

Arrivò il 1815 con una tranquillità innaturale e lui sapeva che i guai non avrebbero tardato ancora a lungo per arrivare.

Era tornato a Venezia e si era riappropriato della casa del suo maestro. Due eventi che dubitava fortemente non fossero finiti sotto l'occhio dei Giovanni i quali, sicuramente, non si erano dimenticati del torto subito dal suo sire e della loro fuga.

Non avrebbero tollerato la presenza di un Toreador, specialmente se questi era progenie di Lodovico: lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

Quindi non fu sorpreso quella sera a sentire il rumore di una finestra aprirsi e il leggero scalpiccio sommesso di cauti passi lungo i corridoi di casa propria.

L'intruso si gettò contro il proprio corpo prima di poterne definire la sagoma nel dettaglio, facendolo cadere a terra di schiena con un tonfo.

Si azzuffarono rotolando sul pavimento, ringhiando come due belve feroci.

Alla fine si ritrovò sotto di lui, inchiodato a terra dal suo peso e poté percepirne la muscolatura massiccia e allenata, riuscendo a distinguerlo come uomo.

Bloccò e schivò le mani del proprio aggressore armate di pugnali, finché non intravide un'apertura tale da permettergli di colpirlo con una manata in mezzo al petto; abbastanza forte da sospingere indietro il suo busto quel tanto da consentirgli di tirasi su con la schiena per dargli una violenta testata sul naso.

Si bloccò li sul posto quando l'aggressore si portò le mani al viso bestemmiando e ruggendo.

Non era la bestemmia ad averlo frenato, ma l' aver riconosciuto la voce che l'aveva pronunziata.

<Alfonso?!> chiese stupito mentre ancora si sfilava da sotto di lui e fuori dalla portata dei suoi ipotetici attacchi.

<Gustave?!> domandò esterrefatto l'altro tenendosi ancora una mano sul naso.

Si guardarono perplessi per un'infinità di minuti, poi il silenzio venne rotto dall'esplosione delle loro risate, mentre si alzavano da terra per poi abbracciarsi ancora presi dall'ilarità; come due fratelli che non si vedono da un'eternità.

<Non sei invecchiato di un giorno.> realizzò solo dopo averlo detto: <I Giovanni. Ti hanno trasformato. Sei uno di loro.> un dispiacere infinito lo colse.

Ricordava come se fosse stato ieri il giorno in cui lo conobbe: Alfonso La Marmora di origini Torinesi, era stato adottato in tenera età da una delle famiglie più influenti di Venezia e l'avevano indirizzato su una carriera militare. Si erano incrociati per caso in Piazza San Marco accompagnati dai rispettivi precettori, entrambi annoiati dalla tediosa visita didattica a cui, caso aveva voluto, erano stati destinati nel medesimo giorno.

I loro sguardi si erano trovati complici, assieme avevano preso piano e silenziosi le distanze dai loro maestri fino a fuggire indisturbati alla lezione.

Così era iniziata la loro amicizia: costellata da innocenti bravate alle spese dei loro sorveglianti e risate.

L'aveva rivisto anche alla festa organizzata da Lodovico per i suoi diciotto anni e l'aveva trovato incredibilmente attraente nella sua uniforme da ufficiale, i corti capelli castani pettinati alla perfezione, i baffi sottili e un accenno di pizzetto sotto il labbro inferiore lo facevano sembrare più uomo di quanto non fosse, gli occhi color del ghiaccio induriti dall'addestramento e dalle prime battaglie.

Quella fu l'ultima occasione in cui lo vide.

A giudicare dalle attuali rughe d'espressione agli angoli della bocca e sulla fronte doveva esser stato trasformato circa una ventina d'anni dopo quella festa.

<Nemmeno tu sembri molto più grande dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto.> ribatté l'altro cortese: <Anzi, oserei dire che come dona a te la morte, non dona a nessuno.> completò guardandolo dall'alto al basso senza preoccuparsi di celare l'apprezzamento.

<E' bello vederti. Anche se avrei preferito rivederti in altre circostanze. Sei qui per uccidermi. No?> lo guardò negli occhi cauto, facendo mezzo passo per allontanarsi da lui.

<Mi hanno mandato per questo. Si.> confessò onesto, irrigidendosi a vederlo allontanarsi: <I Giovanni hanno un indiscusso talento per serbare il rancore.> un velo di disprezzo nella voce.

<Non sei costretto a farlo.> lo imbeccò cogliendo quel leggero malcontento per i metodi del suo clan.

<Senti Gustave, stimavo Lodovico, non vorrei farlo. Ma se non eseguo gli ordini sarò io ad essere ucciso. E per quanto il mio abbraccio non sia stato dei migliori, ci tengo alla mia non vita.> esplicò mantenendo gli occhi da stratega fissi nei propri.

<Quindi non c'è spazio per una trattativa con l'Ufficiale Alfonso La Marmora?> domandò facendosi più suadente.

<Generale. Sono salito di grado.> precisò l'altro, dandogli un'altra squadrata.

<Scusa, mi correggo. Quindi non c'è spazio per una trattativa con il Generale Alfonso La Marmora?> richiese questa volta alzando un sopracciglio mentre a sua volta studiava platealmente il corpo del Giovanni.

Aveva capito di piacergli e se quello era l'unico modo per salvarsi e al contempo portarlo dalla propria parte, allora si sarebbe comportato di conseguenza.

<Dipende da cosa metti sul tavolo delle trattative.> lo invitò a proseguire il Giovanni.

<Se non mi uccidi, ti garantisco una fuga sicura dall'Italia con me fino a Parigi.> propose lui.

<Perché la Francia?> inquisì austero Alfonso.

<Li c'è il Sabbath, la setta che ci accolse quando io e Lodovico fuggimmo da Venezia. Al momento non è esattamente amichevole, il Cardinale che ne ha le redini ha ucciso Lodo e sta cercando di smantellare dall'interno la setta.> la voce gli si incrinò leggermente quando parlò del proprio mentore.

<Che cosa?! Lodovico è morto?> per un attimo anche la compostezza militare dell'altro venne meno.

<Si. E mi serve aiuto per vendicarlo. Ma non posso farlo se mi uccidi.> lo incalzò.

Lo vide mantenere un composto silenzio calcolatore, soppesando le opzioni e le conseguenze a cui avrebbero portato; finché non infoderò i pugnali alla cintura facendogli capire di aver già fatto una scelta.

<Va bene.> dichiarò alla fine.

<Davvero?> domandò sorprendendosi della rapidità con cui si era convinto, seppur tenendo alta la guardia.

<Sono stanco di partecipare ad incontri politici e dover sottostare all'etichetta. Mi serve un po' di azione. E' l'unico motivo per cui mi sono offerto volontario per questa missione. Ma ho l'impressione che se ti seguo mi darai molto da fare e non chiedo altro.> spiegò convincente: <Eppure non ti fidi di me.> constatò analizzando la propria postura.

<Sono stato rinchiuso e torturato per dieci anni. Perdonami se non riesco a farmi bastare la tua parola.> il tono gli uscì più sarcastico di quanto avesse voluto.

Alfonso non parve farci caso, il suo cervello sembrava già in moto alla ricerca di una soluzione: <Se bevessi il tuo sangue? Sarei legato a te e dovrebbe farti stare un po' più tranquillo.> propose il Giovanni con calma.

<Come scusa?!> la voce macchiata da una lieve indignazione: <Potresti dissanguarmi con la scusa di bere il mio sangue per fare un legame.>

<A questo si può porre rimedio. Rispondi alla domanda: se mi legassi a te riusciresti a fidarti di me?> domandò deciso.

<Si.> confermò.

Rimase fermo, lottando contro il proprio istinto di sopravvivenza, quando La Marmora azzerò lentamente le distanze tra loro.

<Prendi uno dei pugnali che ho alla cintura.> gli sussurrò.

Il suo fiato si infranse sulla propria pelle fredda facendolo irrigidire. I movimenti lenti ad eseguire quanto consigliatogli.

Avvertì le dita del Giovanni chiudersi delicatamente sul proprio polso, guidandogli la mano armata verso l'alto, fermando la punta della lama a premere contro il suo petto, all'altezza del cuore.

<Se non mi fermo. Affonda il colpo.> lo istruì senza incertezze.

Fece un cenno di assenso con il capo. Nonostante la disponibilità e la fiducia che gli dimostrava il suo interlocutore, non fu mosso da alcun sentimento di comprensione. La mano con cui teneva il pugnale puntato contro di lui non ebbe tremiti.

<Il morso di noi Giovanni non da piacere. Provoca un dolore lancinante. Stai pronto.> ragguagliò l'altro.

<Grazie.> lo ringraziò sinceramente per l'avvertimento e si preparò mentalmente a ciò che stava per arrivare.

Il braccio di Alfonso gli avvolse il fianco e si lasciò stringere maggiormente contro di lui. Non sapeva come, ma nonostante il Giovanni fosse più basso di lui di diversi centimetri, si sentì incredibilmente piccolo tra le sue braccia.

Le sue labbra gli sfiorarono il lobo dell'orecchio, scendendo lungo il proprio collo, facendolo rabbrividire sensibilmente. Non poteva vedere l'espressione di La Marmora, ma era sicuro che stesse sorridendo soddisfatto contro la propria pelle, per quella reazione.

Quando le zanne del Generale gli lacerarono la carne, il dolore parve esplodergli dalla nuca per riverberarsi in tutto il corpo, come se ogni singolo nervo fosse stato trapassato nel medesimo istante da una miriade di spilli sottili; un essere umano sarebbe morto per lo shock.

Un grido gli uscì dalla bocca istantaneo, ma presto mutò in un mugolio strozzato di piacere.

Non era un masochista non gli piaceva il dolore, ma dopo essere stato privato della propria percettività con le sevizie subite nel Lussemburgo, lo accolse grato come se avesse temuto di non provarlo mai più,. Eppure quella reazione inaspettata lo colse di sorpresa e gli fece desiderare di seppellirsi per la vergogna.

Udì il Giovanni emettere un mugugno gutturale di gola, tra il compiacimento e l'approvazione.

Senza accorgersene aveva portato le dita della mano libera a stringersi tra i capelli di Alfonso non per tirarlo via a forza dalla propria giugulare, ma per tenerlo li.

Quando si separarono da quell'abbraccio, senza incidenti, dovette trattenersi dal pregarlo di morderlo nuovamente.

Si ricomposero guardandosi intensamente: <Ora sono ai vostri ordini Monsier Dumont.> disse solennemente Alfonso inchinando sottomesso il capo.

<Niente formalismi. Dovremmo andarcene da qui alla svelta. Non possiamo dare agli altri Giovanni il tempo di capire cosa è successo.> gli fece cenno di seguirlo mentre raccattava i suoi pochi averi per metterli alla rinfusa in una sacca.

<Dovrai abituarti ai formalismi. Se riuscirai ad uccidere il capo del Sabbath verrai probabilmente messo alla guida della setta al suo posto.> lo incoraggiò il Generale.

<Cosa? No. Ci sarà qualcun altro a prendere il suo posto, ma non io. Voglio solo aiutare a sistemare le cose.> era fermamente convinto di ciò, non aveva mai desiderato una posizione di potere all'interno della setta. Si sarebbe volentieri accontentato di tornare a rivestire la carica di Templare.

<Adoro questo tuo auto-convincimento.> mormorò l'altro chiudendo li la conversazione.

Quella notte si intrufolarono nella stiva di una nave in partenza per la Croazia. Una volta attraccati avrebbero attraversato a cavallo e a piedi la Slovenia, l'Austria e la Svizzera per poi varcare il confine con la tanto sospirata Francia, da li si sarebbero mossi in direzione di Parigi, ma non ci sarebbero entrati: non ancora.

Durante quel mese e mezzo di viaggio si aprì con LaMarmora, raccontandogli tutti gli avvenimenti da quando era stato trasformato.

Arrivati in Francia si stabilirono in una casa abbandonata nei pressi di Lardy a circa otto ore di cammino da Parigi.

La prima priorità fu cercare di contattare François, Felix, Renè e Tristan in segreto per assicurarsi di avere ancora degli alleati all'interno della setta.

Il peso opprimente al petto si sciolse appena li seppe vivi e pronti ad aiutarlo in quella crociata: iniziando da subito a sobillare sottilmente i membri del Sabbath contro il Cardinale.

Dal proprio canto non riusciva a condividere fino in fondo quella strategia ormai trita e ritrita, per quanto lo riguardava avrebbe potuto benissimo sfruttare l'effetto sorpresa e attaccare a muso duro.

Alfonso lo convinse a non essere avventato e lo tenne impegnato con l'esecuzione di un suo piano: isolare Versailles, ma soprattutto le alte sfere, da qualsiasi contatto esterno.

Venti anni dopo erano riusciti a tagliare completamente fuori il Palazzo da qualsiasi tipo di rifornimento o comunicazione.

In una serata estiva come le altre, del 1836, lui e il Generale ricevettero un' inaspettata visita. Quando udirono bussare alla porta, fu Alfonso ad aprirla.

<Tristan! Che ci fai qui? Sai quanto è pericoloso incontrarci, potrebbero averti seguito.> lo rimproverò in saluto il Giovanni.

<Buona sera anche a lei Generale!> il sarcasmo palpabile nel tono: <Nessuno mi ha seguito. Voglio parlare con il mio Sire. Sempre che mi sia concesso.> lo provocò il Toreador.

<Non ti farebbe male imparare un po' di educazione ragazzino.> ringhiò LaMarmora negandogli l'ingresso con il suo corpo.

<Devo parlare con Gustave.> ribadì irremovibile, digrignando i denti minaccioso.

<So cosa vuoi fare.> gli sibilò Alfonso.

Alle proprie orecchie arrivarono i “soavi” suoni di quell'animata discussione tra la propria progenie e il Giovanni.

Benché non l'avesse mai detto apertamente, al proprio discendente non piaceva il Generale, lo aveva capito dagli sguardi sanguigni che era solito lanciargli.

Alfonso era capace di incutere timore, o quanto meno un doveroso rispetto in chiunque lo guardasse; eppure sembrava incapace di domare l'indole di Tristan.

Il giovane Toreador riconosceva solo Gustave come autorità degna della sua fedeltà.

<Lascialo entrare Alfonso. Ormai è qui. E poi è da più di due anni che non lo vedo.> acconsentì dal salotto.

Gli piaceva la compagnia di Alfonso in modi inimmaginabili e poco chiari, ma aveva il disperato bisogno di vedere una faccia amica diversa dalla sua.

Inoltre sentiva la mancanza di tutti i suoi compagni del Sabbath, di Tristan in particolar modo.

Non era solo per il fatto di essere stato lui a trasformarlo, conferendogli in un certo senso il diritto di fargli da figura paterna, ma perché erano uguali caratterialmente e nel modo in cui vedevano le cose: entrambi testardi, facilmente irritabili e pronti al combattimento in prima linea.

Ad ogni modo, se LaMarmora era deluso da quell'ordine non lo diede a vedere, facendosi semplicemente di lato, lasciando il passo all'ospite.

Si alzò rapido dalla poltrona impaziente di accogliere il giovane. Fu un bene, perché Tristan percorse la distanza che lo separava da lui in tre ampie falcate: si abbracciarono stretti, tenendo entrambi una mano posata sulla nuca dell'altro, fronte contro fronte. In un intimo e tenero saluto, durante il quale c'erano solo loro.

<Gustave! Come te la passi? Non ti starai abituando all'immobilità?> chiese il ragazzo con un ironico sorriso stampato sulle labbra perfette.

<Un inchino e modi più consoni sarebbero preferibili di fronte al tuo Sire.> non mancò di puntualizzare austero il Generale.

<Lascialo fare Alfonso. Sai quanto odio le formalità.> rassicurò prima di tornare a rivolgersi al Toreador, il quale stava già fulminando LaMarmora con lo sguardo: <Sto bene Tristan. Un po' annoiato forse, ma non mi lamento o per lo meno cerco di non farlo.>

<Mi manchi. Manchi a tutti a Versailles.> confessò l'altro.

<Devi aver pazienza, stiamo tutti lavorando affinché io possa tornare a casa, ma soprattutto per far cadere l'autorità di Clementine.> spiegò lui accondiscendente.

<E tu ci credi davvero a questa stronzata?> imbeccò Tristan con un ringhio, lanciando un'altra occhiata omicida in direzione di Alfonso.

<Tristan. Ora basta.> impose tombale il Giovanni, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al giovane allo scopo di sospingerlo verso l'uscita.

<No! Lui deve sapere cosa sta succedendo.> sibilò irritato il ragazzo: <So che volete proteggerlo e farlo tornare a cose praticamente fatte, ma non potete continuare a tenerlo all'oscuro della reale situazione.> il tono si era leggermente ammorbidito in un' impercettibile preghiera.

<Di cosa sta parlando Alfonso?> lo interrogò iniziando ad irritarsi.

La propria progenie peccava di molti difetti, questo era ormai assodato, ma la tendenza a mentire non era tra questi. Evitava persino di fare promesse, per evitare il rischio di cadere in errore ed infrangerle.

Il suo turbamento era evidentemente causato da qualcosa che altri gli avevano detto di non rivelare.

LaMarmora parve percepire la propria ira montante e sospirò rassegnato, facendo cenno del capo verso Tristan, in un indispettito consenso, a proseguire.

<Clementine sta mandando i membri del Sabbath a combattere in Crimea contro il primo avamposto della Camarilla, con la scusa di indebolire i loro ranghi e conquistare successivamente la Russia.> rivelò Tristan quasi tutto in un fiato.

<Quanti caduti?> chiese con una calma inquietante.

<Siamo rimasti più o meno in cinquanta a Versailles. Il Principe Camarillico si premura di mandarci indietro le ceneri dei nostri deceduti.> la voce del Toreador intrisa di sarcasmo e disgusto.

<Quando pensavi di dirmelo?!> ruggì lui contro Alfonso.

Quest'ultimo rimase rigido, sull'attenti e in silenzio come si conveniva ad un bravo militare, solo le pupille dilatate tradivano un giusto timore davanti a quella furia imminente.

<Rispondi maledizione!> lo minacciò.

<Cercavo di proteggerti. Io e François pensavamo che impedendoti gesti avventati avremmo avuto qualche possibilità di farti tornare a casa vivo.> si giustificò Alfonso.

<Non è quello che ho chiesto. Quando?!> sibilò a pochi centimetri dal viso del Generale.

<Eravamo d'accordo a dirtelo se la situazione si fosse fatta critica.> rispose compostamente LaMarmora.

<Critica?! Allora illuminami su quale sia per te il significato di: situazione critica. Perché a me sembra già pericolosamente critica. Quanti dovevano morire ancora per i tuoi standard? Felix? René? O magari Tristan? La mia stessa progenie poteva venir spedita laggiù e tornare in un posacenere.> la rabbia aveva oramai toccato il picco. Ne era talmente ebbro da non essersi reso conto di aver attivato Quietus per controllare il sangue di Alfonso, il quale aveva ormai tutti i muscoli dolorosamente tesi per lo sforzo di contrastare quella pericolosa disciplina.

Quando riuscì a far sanguinare gli occhi del Generale un picco di compiacimento raggiunse il proprio cervello, ma non fu sufficiente per imporsi di interrompere quella tortura.

<Se lui o François fossero morti, il sopravvissuto avrebbe dovuto renderti edotto sulla situazione. Oppure se fosse toccato a me partire, ma fin'ora René è sempre riuscito ad impedirlo.> spiegò con urgenza Tristan: <Per favore, lascia andare il Generale. Non mi piace, ma ha agito in buona fede. La prego Sire.> la voce compita del giovane lo fece tornare lucido e interruppe il controllo sul sangue di Alfonso. Al quale concesse un quarto d'ora di tempo per ricomporsi, prima di riprendere a parlare.

<Ora faremo a modo mio. Hai qualcosa da obiettare a riguardo?> domandò severo al Giovanni.

<C'è qualcosa che posso dire per convincerti a desistere?> ribatté l'altro rassegnato.

<No. Se vuoi fermarmi dovrai uccidermi.> rispose lui irremovibile.

<Sai che non lo farei mai.> precisò LaMarmora: <Va bene. Sono con te. Qualunque cosa tu abbia in mente.> concluse solenne.

<Bene! Perché adesso entreremo a Versailles e porteremo la guerra civile allo scoperto. Basta con le manovre dissuasive o i sotterfugi. Siamo Sabbathici e ci riprenderemo ciò che è nostro con la forza.> proclamò decisivo.

La notte seguente si misero in cammino e giunsero a Parigi. Con l'alba ad incombere sulle loro membra decisero di fermarsi presso il villaggio di Chaville; ad un paio d'ore di distanza dal Palazzo di Versailles.

Il giorno successivo presero duramente d'assalto il palazzo.

Lo scopo di quella sera non era: impossessarsi della struttura. Sarebbe stato idiota, oltre che folle, a pensare di poterlo fare.

No. L'obiettivo era creare quanto più disordine possibile, in modo da rendere consapevoli gli alleati all'interno che era giunto il momento di attivarsi e riunirsi.

François, Renè, l'intero clan dei Nosferatu, altri quattro Toreador, cinque Lasombra, l'ultimo Gangrel rimasto, e quattro Tzimisce riuscirono ad unirsi a loro all'esterno.

Il Cardinale Clementine si barricò all'interno con la restante metà dei membri del Sabbath. Costringendoli a combattere per lei, soggiogandoli grazie all'immenso potere persuasivo ottenuto dopo aver bevuto il sangue di Lodovico.

Durante i giorni successivi diede istruzioni ad Alfonso di combattere senza uccidere i compagni alienati. Non potevano permettersi altre perdite tra i ranghi della setta. L'unica possibilità che avevano era quella di portarli a sfiancarsi abbastanza da favorire un'apertura.

A causa di ciò: le rappresaglie e azioni di guerriglia alle porte del Palazzo di Versailles si protrassero per sedici anni.

Il 31 dicembre del 1852 alle due di notte, mentre tutti erano occupati a respingere l'ennesimo attacco, intravide una possibilità di successo e riuscì ad aprirsi una breccia tra i ranghi.

Sfondò il portone principale con una spallata ed entrò praticamente indisturbato.

Si mosse risoluto per i corridoi: era certo di trovare il Cardinale nella stanza più sicura di Versailles, ovvero quella dove il proprio sire era stato condannato alla morte ultima.

Quando varcò la soglia dell'uscio la trovò al centro della sala, protetta da un circolo di fiamme alte quasi due metri.

Il fuoco era capace di instillare in qualsiasi cainita un terrore atavico. Alcuni riuscivano ad affrontare quella paura quel tanto da accendere un fiammifero; pochi per riuscire a maneggiare torce o moschetti; quelli in grado di gettarsi o lasciarsi circondare dalle lingue incandescenti di un incendio si potevano contare sulle dita della mano di un uomo a cui avevano amputato tre dita.

Lei rivolse nella propria direzione un sorriso superbo di trionfo, convinta di averlo fatto desistere: <Cosa farai ora? Non puoi raggiungermi per dissanguarmi.> lo derise esplodendo in una risata quasi isterica.

<Hai ragione.> ringhiò:<Ma non devo dissanguarti per forza adesso.> ghignò sadico.

Aveva solo quella occasione. Rapido estrasse un pugnale dalla cintura e lo lanciò tra le fiamme. La lama affondò nel petto della Tremere, centrandole il cuore.

La donna stramazzò al suolo in torpore e il fuoco nato dalla sua magia, si estinse.

Quando le arrivò vicino si stupì della facilità con cui l'aveva resa inoffensiva. Per quanto fosse una potente taumaturga, un'esperta di intrighi e tradimenti; era sostanzialmente debole fisicamente.

Quando il proprio cervello fu attraversato dal pensiero che se avessero agito così prima, Lodovico sarebbe stato ancora vivo, una rabbia sorda gli montò dentro.

Il proprio sire non era stupido, doveva sapere quali sarebbero state le conseguenze del suo piano.

Lo aveva abbandonato in quella stanza a piangere sulle sue ceneri, gli aveva fatto promettere di restare vivo rendendogli impensabile l'idea di arrendersi ai dieci anni di torture degli Assamiti.

E ora che tutto era finito con un semplice lancio di pugnale, non riusciva a trovare gioia o soddisfazione. Solo ira e frustrazione nei confronti di Lodovico.

<Maledetto!> lacrime di sangue sgorgarono incontrollate dai propri occhi: <Era così semplice! E tu non sei qui. Depravato bastardo!> singhiozzò rabbioso, nemmeno l'aver pronunciato la parola più odiata da un Toreador lo fece distogliere da quel vortice di pensieri deleteri.

Riuscì a riprendersi solo quando le voci della pazzia minacciarono di prendere il controllo su di lui sfruttando quel momento di debolezza.

Respirò a fondo e per quanto non fosse necessario, data la sua navigata vita da cainita, riuscì a calmarsi e a sentirsi meglio.

Ormai raggiunto un livello accettabile di tranquillità, si caricò in spalla il corpo esanime del Cardinale ed uscì a verificare la situazione all'ingresso.

All'esterno anche i compagni sotto il giogo di Clementine iniziarono a riaversi e ad abbandonare le armi.

Le ostilità erano cessate e nell'istante in cui lo videro trasportare il corpo della donna, l'intero Sabbath lo accolse tra grida di giubilo e vittoria, inneggiando il proprio nome.

Un leggero sorriso cortese gli si disegnò sul volto nello sforzo di non cercare, come capitava spesso in occasioni di vita mondana, la presenza di Lodovico accanto a sé.

I tre giorni successivi gli fecero rimpiangere i sedici anni di scontri appena conclusi.

Lui, François, Renè e Alfonso si erano ritirati in una stanza per decidere il da farsi: chi sarebbe stato il nuovo Cardinale? Perché era questo il punto. Una volta individuata la loro guida, il resto sarebbe venuto da sé.

A partire dalla condanna da impartire all'ex Cardinale.

Con il vuoto di potere venutosi a creare aveva dovuto prendere le redini in mano per impedire ai membri della setta di linciarla sul posto.

Forse fu la ragione per la quale, più di una volta, nel corso di quelle notti, più o meno platealmente era stata ventilata l'ipotesi di far salire lui al comando. Rifiutò tutte le volte. Facendosi sempre più convinto della propria inettitudine al ruolo ad ogni diniego.

Arrivati alla terza sera di discussioni, con il cervello ormai saturo e stanco, ebbe un'idea.

<Sentite perché non rimettiamo la decisione al voto dei membri del Sabbath e la facciamo finita?> esalò frustrato.

Si sentì lo sguardo di tutti addosso e il silenzio cadde per pochi minuti sui presenti, sufficienti per fargli credere che la sua proposta sarebbe stata ignorata.

<Non è una cattiva idea.> asserì François guardando Renè e LaMarmora, i quali fecero un lieve e composto cenno di assenso con il capo.

Sospirò di sollievo quando vide il Giovanni uscire dalla stanza per annunciare le elezioni. Finalmente si sarebbe potuto prendere un attimo di raccoglimento nella propria camera per decidere cosa avrebbe fatto da li in poi senza Lodovico.

Erano riflessioni importanti, ma un leggero alone di tranquillità lo avvolse.

Si sentiva al sicuro dal peso del comando: nessuno dei membri avrebbe mai lontanamente pensato di votare lui come capo della setta. Ne era assolutamente convinto.

Furono le elezioni più rapide a cui avesse mai assistito: due giorni dopo tutti avevano espresso la loro preferenza, il Generale Alfonso aveva conteggiato i voti e riunito tutti nella sala del trono per eleggere il Cardinale.

<Per la prima volta nella storia, i membri del Sabbath sono stati chiamati a scegliere la loro guida.> annunciò il Giovanni richiamando il totale silenzio della platea: <E con non poco stupore, dopo aver conteggiato tre volte i voti, posso dire che abbiamo praticamente l'unanimità.>

Fu sorpreso da quella notizia. La setta accoglieva tra le sue fila le personalità più disparate e testarde, non succedeva mai che fossero placidamente in accordo su qualcosa.

<E' con orgoglio che annuncio il nome del nuovo Cardinale del Sabbath: Gustave Dumont.> un sorriso sul volto di Alfonso mentre un grido di assenso riempiva la sala.

Non era possibile. Non poteva essere toccato a lui.

Si sentiva intorpidito, le orecchie gli fischiavano impedendogli di udire le urla attorno a sé.

All'improvviso i compagni attorno a lui, gli fecero slargo e si inchinarono al proprio cospetto.

No! Quello doveva essere un incubo. Mal sopportava i formalismi, ma più di tutto odiava ciò che avrebbe comportato quel ruolo.

Guardò con astio LaMarmora avvicinarsi per inchinarsi con un pomposo: <Eminenza!>

<Sapevate sarebbe andata così vero? E' solo per questo che avete acconsentito alla mia idea delle elezioni!> sibilò piano per farsi sentire solo da lui.

<Mi dispiace, non nasconderò la mia felicità per la tua ascesa al comando. Ma no. Non avremmo mai potuto prevedere un assenso totale.> mormorò l'altro.

Un basso ringhio risuonò dalle profondità del proprio addome, mentre l'altro si raddrizzava.

<Ti prego controllati. Lo so che non è facile per te da accettare. Ma ti assicuro che noi non centriamo nulla.> sussurrò cercando di calmarlo inutilmente: <Gustave, hai compiuto con successo delle imprese incredibili quando eri Templare, riportando a casa i tuoi sottoposti vivi, ogni volta. Non c'è un solo membro della setta che non ti debba la vita. Dopo la morte di Lodovico sei diventato il simbolo della ribellione contro Clementine. E' naturale che non vogliano qualcuno di diverso da te a guidarli.>

A quelle parole riuscì a distendersi e annuì un po' più risoluto. Al diavolo! Non sarebbe stato felice, ma per il bene della setta l'avrebbe fatto. Ormai era in ballo e decise di ballare.

Quella stessa sera scelse: Hector Boyer, un saggio e assennato Lasombra, come Vescovo; Renè Picard il primo della progenie di Clementine ad essersi ribellato e Martin Lacroix del clan Nosferatu, come Templari.

Decise di lasciare ad Alfonso il ruolo di Generale, d'altronde qualcuno doveva andare al fronte a sistemare la questione in Crimea e lui sembrava non star più nella pelle all'idea.

Condannò Clementine alla morte ultima per Diablerie, ordinando l'esecuzione per mano del fratello François alla notte successiva.

Quell'ultimo ordine fu accolto con stupore dalla setta, ma non se ne preoccupò. Ormai non doveva spiegazioni a nessuno, e quella era una delle poche cose che trovava liberatorie dell'essere Cardinale.

Sarebbe stato quanto meno inopportuno condividere con altri il proprio rifiuto a nutrirsi di un essere tanto abominevole.

Inoltre voleva mantenere intimamente segreto il proprio desiderio di inebriarsi della sublime visione del volto della donna contratto dal terrore mentre la vita le scivolava via.

Fu esattamente come si aspettava e non rimpianse nemmeno per un secondo la decisione presa.

Un mese dopo, sebbene le cose iniziassero a prendere la giusta direzione, sentimenti paranoici fecero capolino nella propria psiche.

Non sapeva se erano una conseguenza degli anni trascorsi sotto la tirannia di Clementine o del ruolo che suo malgrado stava ricoprendo.

Per quanto cercasse di nascondere il disagio, quelle sue ossessioni non passarono inosservate.

Benché non avesse alcun genere di pensiero paranoide nei confronti del suo Vescovo e dei Templari, questi ultimi si presentarono nel proprio ufficio, esprimendo la volontà di legarsi a lui come aveva già fatto il Generale.

Si fidava e non sospettava di loro. Però acconsentì alla richiesta.

Gli anni passarono e lui teneva a bada la costante solitudine e tristezza nascondendosi agli occhi vigili delle proprie guardie del corpo, creando scompiglio e movimento a Versailles, sotto gli sguardi divertiti dei membri del Sabbath.

Le maggiori cariche della setta si erano legate a lui, ma per Alfonso e François era un attaccamento più incisivo. I più chiacchieroni scommettevano che una relazione romantica tra lui e uno dei due doveva essere alle porte.

I pettegolezzi non potevano essere più lontani di così dalla realtà.

Certo provava una particolare attrazione sia per il Giovanni che per il Ventrue, ma nessuno dei due gli risvegliava quel calore trovato solo tra le braccia del proprio sire.

Aveva bisogno di stimoli nuovi, vedere facce nuove, così colse al volo la richiesta di LaMarmora per fare progenie, dandogli il permesso ancor prima che finisse di formulare la domanda.

L'11 maggio 1854 fu una notte movimentata.

Aveva dovuto mandare una squadra a recuperare un cainita appena trasformato, del clan indipendente dei Pander. Alla fine il loro capo Messier Léo Roux e boss della mafia portuale sulla Senna aveva deciso di mandare qualcuno del proprio clan a sondare il terreno per vedere se c'era una possibilità di intraprendere un rapporto diplomatico.

Buttare un neonato in piena trasformazione nei giardini di Versailles non era una mossa furba, ma sicuramente nello stile di quel pazzo di Léo.

Un altra squadra era stata inviata a prelevare un secondo individuo in piena trasformazione, aveva già sterminato una squadra di archeologi e ricercatori durante l'apertura di un sarcofago appena arrivato dall'Egitto.

François si era detto certo dovesse trattarsi di un esponente dei Setiti, un clan praticamente estinto; poteva vedere l'eccitazione della scoperta negli occhi del Ventrue.

Una volta sedate queste due crisi, arrivò LaMarmora a comunicargli di aver provveduto a trasformare un ragazzo incontrato al Moulin Rouge e di averlo già trasportato in una delle celle sotto il palazzo.

Per farla breve si trovò con tre nuovi neonati da gestire e la cosa lo elettrizzava. Non vedeva l'ora di vederli aggirarsi per i corridoi di Versailles, in particolar modo era curioso di vedere la progenie del proprio Generale.

Sarebbe stato il primo Giovanni a non essere stato allevato fin dalla tenera età per prepararlo alle aspettative del clan.

Per la prima volta dopo decenni si sentì sinceramente e positivamente impaziente.

Erano passati due giorni e finalmente il trio aveva imparato a controllare la fame ed erano stati istruiti da François in merito alla gerarchia e alle leggi del Sabbath.

Li osservò di nascosto da loro e naturalmente da chiunque potesse richiamarlo alla pila di scartoffie sulla propria scrivania.

Il Pander Florian Boyer sembrava più simile a un mostro marino, l'aspetto esteriore rispecchiava perfettamente il marciume della sua anima. Aveva la tendenza a godere delle sofferenze altrui, ancora di più se egli stesso ne era la causa.

L'educazione non era qualcosa di cui fosse provvisto, nessuno aveva mai ritenuto necessario insegnargli un po' di buone maniere, anche solo per eludere le menti più deboli.

Lo si poteva tranquillamente definire come un buzzurro violento, ignorante, misogino, sessista e razzista.

Da quello che aveva potuto vedere era un individuo alla ricerca costante dello scontro fisico.

Tutto sommato avrebbe potuto gestire con tranquillità un essere simile, la stessa cosa non valeva per il Setita Gerard Marchand.

Costui era un giovane archeologo di buona famiglia, altezzoso e viscido.

Di ritorno dall'Egitto, la notte prima di arrivare a Parigi, aveva aperto un sarcofago scoprendo all'interno il corpo di una donna riccamente adornata come si conveniva a una sacerdotessa, ma questa si era risvegliata e lo aveva trasformato per poi darsi al sole.

Aveva sentito François spiegargli che probabilmente la sua sire aveva agito istintivamente per non decretare l'estinzione del clan, ma poi l'aveva abbandonato suicidandosi perché erano passati troppi anni dal momento della sepoltura a quello del risveglio, quindi incapace di adattarsi al nuovo secolo.

Nemmeno la consapevolezza di avere tra i propri ranghi un cainita appartenente ad un clan a un passo dall'estinzione era stata in grado di fargli provare un po' di compassione.

Il modo in cui si muoveva e ragionava gli ricordavano un Camarillico e le paranoie tornarono a rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

L' incontro con la discendenza del Generale LaMarmora fu un caso fortuito, non aveva ancora avuto modo di vederlo e osservarlo.

Era sgattaiolato fuori dalle proprie stanze, ormai come faceva da quattro sere consecutive, cercando di non attirare l'attenzione delle guardie del corpo. Quella notte però sembravano intenzionate a trovarlo prima del solito, tanto da impiegare anche i Templari e qualche altro membro della setta nella ricerca.

Venne intravisto da Tristan, il quale gli si mise alle calcagna. Affrettò il passo per i corridoi distanziandolo abbastanza da non essere platealmente a portata dell'occhio del Toreador.

Fu allora che lo vide, la sua schiena a pochi passi da lui. La curiosità salì repentinamente facendolo agire di getto.

Lo superò di tutta fretta per pararglisi di fronte il secondo successivo. Era un bel giovane distinto, i lineamenti del viso morbido resi più mascolini dai capelli corvini e quegli occhi di un blu così intenso da poterci annegare dentro lo colpirono come una cannonata.

<Ehi buona sera. Sei quello nuovo giusto?> chiese frettolosamente.

<B-buona sera. Si sono uno dei nuovi arrivati.> rispose l'altro perplesso.

<Senti, so che ti sembrerà strano, ma puoi nascondermi?> domandò con un sorriso simulando imbarazzo, mentre si sporgeva per controllare se il proprio inseguitore fosse a ridosso del corridoio.

L'espressione che si disegnò sul volto del ragazzo tra il pensieroso e lo sgomento era impagabile e per un istante niente gli sembrò più bello.

<Ti prego.> lo supplicò forzandolo a prendere una decisione.

Ormai Tristan era apparso nel corridoio, ma il giovane agì più velocemente: aprì la porta della stanza alle sue spalle e gli intimò di entrare con un deciso cenno del capo.

Si infilò nella camera e restò in ascolto.

<Hai per caso visto passare di qua il...> iniziò il Toreador cortesemente.

<Qualcuno è passato di corsa per il corridoio e ha svoltato in fondo a sinistra.> lo interruppe il ragazzo rispondendo efficientemente.

Ringraziò per questo, perché se avesse fatto finire all'altro la frase, il neonato non ci avrebbe messo molto a capire che aveva dato asilo alla massima autorità del Sabbath.

<Grazie mille. Ti devo una bevuta.> lo ringraziò Tristan prima di correre nella direzione indicatagli.

Poco dopo vide la porta aprirsi: <Puoi uscire ora.> lo rassicurò il giovane.

<Uff. Ci è mancato poco. Non so come ringraziarti.> restituendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi sornioni.

<Cosa hai combinato per essere così ricercato?> curiosò l'altro, senza tono accusatorio.

<Oh. Niente di grave. Ho un po' di lavoro arretrato e mi perseguitano affinché io lo finisca.> rispose con calma: <Perdonami, non so davvero dove siano finite le mie buone maniere. Non mi sono presentato. Gustave Dumont.> gli porse la mano.

L'altro reagì immediatamente stringendogliela e lasciandosi andare a un leggero sorriso: <Fabien Bertrand. Il piacere è mio.>

<La progenie del Generale LaMarmora, se non erro.> era pressoché sicuro, ma voleva un'ulteriore conferma.

<Come fa a saperlo?>

<Siete solo in tre di recente acquisizione. Gli altri due ho già avuto modo di conoscerli in un certo senso e non si può dire che abbiano le caratteristiche tipiche del Giovanni. Restavi fuori solo tu.> spiegò con naturalezza: <Sarebbe un azzardo esagerato se ti invitassi a fare due passi con me nei giardini?> tastò il terreno senza celare l'interesse che aveva per lui.

<Stavo per andare in biblioteca, ma credo che una passeggiata non mi farà male.> acconsentì il ragazzo.

Una sensazione strana si raggomitolò nel proprio stomaco e prese a fare le fusa soddisfatta.

Camminarono l'uno affianco all'altro fino a raggiungere i prati e le fitte siepi dei giardini, i freddi aliti di vento a dare movimento alle foglie e ai fili d'erba.

<Cosa facevi prima della trasformazione?> chiese interessato al passato di Fabien.

<Studiavo medicina. Ero ancora un apprendista e lavoravo principalmente sui cadaveri. Lo detestavo, non vedevo l'ora di finire l'apprendistato e iniziare a curare i vivi. Ma sembra che la mia nuova condizione mi imponga di continuare a maneggiare defunti.> il tono leggermente frustrato.

<Giusto, la negromanzia. La disciplina principale del vostro clan. Io non la capisco fino in fondo, ma riconosco la sua utilità. Può essere interessante, dalle una possibilità.> cercò di consolarlo: <In ogni caso nulla ti impedisce di proseguire i tuoi studi, dovrai limitarti al lavoro notturno, ma nessuno ti impedisce di continuare a fare ciò che ti piace.>

Il sorriso grato che gli mostrò il ragazzo per poco non lo fece sussultare dalla sorpresa.

Prima di quel momento aveva visto solo in Lodovico una tale fiducia nelle proprie parole. Evitare di cedere alla tristezza a quel pensiero, fu più facile di quanto si aspettasse.

<E lei Messier Dumont...>

<Ti prego chiamami Gustave. Non sono un ammiratore dei formalismi.> lo interruppe per correggerlo.

Il suono della sua risata divertita gli fece perdere un istante la capacità di pensiero.

<Gustave. Tu invece? Cosa facevi prima?> indagò Fabien.

<Io ero uno schiavo. Ero solo un bambino quando il mio Sire uccise il padrone che mi aveva comprato e mi prese con se dandomi un'istruzione. Avevo ventisette anni quando mi trasformò.> asserì con calma.

I loro passi si fermarono nei pressi di una fontana e si guardarono. Uno di fronte l'altro.

<Accidenti. Mi dispiace non volevo turbarti con le mie domande.> si scusò l'altro mortificato.

<Tranquillo. Non sono queste le cose che mi turbano.> lo rassicurò con un morbido sorriso, piantando le iridi nelle sue e nuotandovi dentro ancora un po': <Cristo quanto mi piaci.> Gli uscì di getto, rendendosi conto di averlo detto solo dopo aver finito di formulare l'ultima sillaba.

Quando, l'ormai onnipresente solitudine era diventata tanto insostenibile da farlo diventare così scafato con un uomo conosciuto da pochi minuti?

Ci avrebbe messo le mani sul fuoco: se gli fosse stato possibile, Fabien sarebbe arrossito.

<Sei uno che va dritto al punto eh?> constatò maliziosamente, il tono leggermente macchiato del tipico timore di chi è abituato a nascondere certe tendenze.

Conosceva bene quella paura, l'aveva provata anche lui da umano. Persino dopo la trasformazione gli era servito un po' di tempo per abituarsi all'idea di non dover più mascherare il desiderio che provava per gli uomini.

<Mi dispiace, sono stato troppo irruento. Sono un po' arrugginito.> si scusò senza un reale dispiacere ma, forse, era davvero da lungo tempo che non corteggiava qualcuno.

Allungò una mano ad accarezzargli il viso. Riuscì a posargli il palmo sulla pelle fredda, ma il proprio sguardo fu richiamato oltre la spalla di Fabien dalla figura di René in rapido avvicinamento.

<Soprattutto mi dispiace per quello che sta arrivando.> sorrise dolcemente all'espressione perplessa che si era disegnata sui lineamenti del giovane.

<Eminenza! Finalmente.> chiamò René.

Si irrigidì leggermente scostandosi di mezzo passo dal Giovanni, il quale prese a guardarsi convulsamente intorno alla ricerca di una quarta persona nei giardini, gli ci vollero diversi secondi per collegare la propria identità con quella del Cardinale.

<Eminenza?! Lei....Lei è il Cardinale?> balbettò sconvolto Fabien, prima di esibirsi in un inchino rapido e goffo per rimediare alla mancanza dei dovuti ossequi.

<Per favore niente inchini...René grazie mille per avermi rovinato la piazza.> diede il benvenuto al templare con non poca irritazione.

<Come Eminenza?> domandò interdetto il Tremere.

<Ora Messier Bertrand sa chi sono. Pensi che in un futuro prossimo accetterà di giacere con me nelle mie stanze?> ribatté sarcastico.

<Eminenza!> lo rimproverò debolmente il Templare.

<Che c'è? Non ho usato un singolo vocabolo che potesse urtare la tua sensibilità di gentil uomo.> lo prese in giro.

La bocca di Fabien era leggermente dischiusa in una muta “O” di stupore, per l'assurdità della situazione.

<La prego. Il suo lavoro l'aspetta.> scongiurò esasperato René.

<Va bene, va bene. Quante storie.> si arrese infine: <Ah Fabien. Posso invitarti a bere del sangue con me? Domani sera, nel mio ufficio?> domandò prima di muovere i primi passi verso il palazzo.

<C-certo. Ci sarò.> riuscì a rispondere l'altro, ripresosi temporaneamente dallo sconcerto.

Si allontanò rivolgendogli un gran sorriso spontaneo, causando anche la commozione del Templare.

Dopo sessantacinque lunghi anni era finalmente tornato a sorridere.

Erano passate diverse sere dalla passeggiata nei giardini e di Fabien neanche l'ombra. Si era rifiutato di andare a ripetere l'offerta, in primo luogo perché aveva una dignità da difendere e in secondo luogo doveva ammettere di aver abbandonato pile e pile di documenti urgenti sulla scrivania della propria stanza, abbastanza da coprirlo alla vista di chiunque entrasse.

Perché il ragazzo non si era fatto vivo? L'aveva spaventato? Era stato così terribile?

Quelle domande, per quanto si sforzasse, non trovavano una risposta soddisfacente. Anzi lo rallentavano ulteriormente nell'espletare i propri compiti.

Era tardi, mancavano si e no quattro ore all'alba e aveva passato quella serata a sbuffare frustrato su fogli e calamaio, senza riuscire a combinare alcunché.

Finché non udì bussare timidamente alla porta. Si riebbe con uno scatto sorpreso: difficilmente capitava che qualcuno lo cercasse a quell'ora tarda.

<Si? Chi è?> chiese incuriosito.

<S-sono Fabien. Posso entrare?> la voce carica di agitazione.

<Certo. Vieni pure avanti.> concesse impaziente, alzandosi dalla sedia per puntare gli occhi verso l'uscio che andava aprendosi.

<Eminenza, buona sera. Mi perdoni per l'ora, se è impegnato posso tornare in un altro momento.> lo salutò il Giovanni.

<No! Resta. Queste scartoffie hanno aspettato fino ad ora, possono attendere ancora un po'.> lo invitò a sedersi sul divano di fronte a un tavolino in mogano: <Posso offrirti del sangue?>

<Si, grazie Eminenza.> accettò compostamente Fabien.

<Fammi un favore: preferirei che mi chiamassi per nome.> contraddicendolo mentre gli versava in un calice, una generosa quantità del miglior sangue su cui Tristan potesse mettere le mani.

<Come desideri allora, Gustave.> acconsentì il giovane con un timido sorriso, stropicciandosi le mani nervosamente.

<Avevi bisogno di me?> interrogò alla ricerca del motivo di tanta agitazione, mentre si sedeva accanto a lui.

<Ecco...No. Cioè mi ha invitato lei. Lo so di averla fatta aspettare parecchio prima di farmi vivo, ma...> si interruppe cercando le parole adatte.

<Ma?> lo incoraggio a proseguire.

<Mi promette che non subirò ripercussioni se sarò sincero?> domandò l'altro.

<Le subirai se non lo sarai.> disse facendogli intendere che non avrebbe tollerato una menzogna.

<Non credevo facesse sul serio. Pensavo mi prendesse in giro. Lei è il Cardinale, credo abbia cose più importanti da fare, piuttosto che cercare la compagnia di un neonato come me.> confessò Fabien tornando a un regime accettabile di tranquillità.

<Sono un uomo impegnato, ma questo non mi rende asessuato o immune al tuo indiscutibile fascino.> spiegò con un calmo sorriso sul volto.

<E' davvero interessato a me. Proprio io?> l'angolo destro della sua bocca si alzò in una manifestazione di speranza mista ad incredulità.

<Vuoi una dimostrazione di quanto faccio sul serio?> chiese inclinando leggermente il busto verso di lui, avvicinandosi di poco, ma abbastanza da fargli sentire il calore del proprio fiato sul viso.

<Si..lo faccia, la prego.> mormorò Fabien provocatorio.

Sorrise e cogliendo la sfida al volo gli posò delicatamente una mano al lato del collo, sospingendogli dolcemente il mento verso l'alto con il pollice per poi sfiorargli la bocca con la propria, nella tenera anticipazione di un bacio.

Doveva aver risvegliato l'impazienza del suo giovane ospite con quel gesto, perché fu lui a reclamare un contatto più intimo con le proprie labbra, posseduto da un'intraprendenza tutta nuova.

Lo assecondò baciandolo ed esplorandolo, permettendo alla lingua di intrecciarsi alla sua in una passionale danza.

Con un braccio gli circondò il fianco e lo attirò a cavalcioni sopra di sé. Si permise di rilassare la schiena contro la spalliera del divano, lasciando correre le mani ad insinuarsi tra i capelli corvini dell'altro.

Il profumo di lavanda e bergamotto di cui era piacevolmente intrisa la sua pelle lo eccitò tanto che per poco non gli strappò i vestiti di dosso, ma si trattenne.

Non aveva intenzione di cedere ai biechi appetiti della carne, non subito. Voleva goderselo, assaporare ogni suo movimento, desiderava assuefarsi alle piacevoli sensazioni ritornate alla memoria grazie a lui.

Pazientemente lo privò della giacca e gli scalzò la casacca dai pantaloni, percorrendo poi le vertebre della sua schiena con un tocco leggero dei polpastrelli, portandolo ad inarcarsi quasi inconsciamente.

Solo nel momento in cui sentì le sue mani armeggiare con i bottoni della propria camicia decise di alzarsi, afferrandogli saldamente le cosce poco sotto le natiche per sostenere il suo peso, e dirigersi verso l'immenso letto a baldacchino.

Quando fu davanti al materasso, Fabien staccò la sua bocca dalla propria: <Puoi mettermi giù?> domandò in un lieve sussurro.

Non sembrava spaventato o reticente, doveva averglielo chiesto per un motivo. Decise di accontentarlo e in silenzio lo riposò a terra.

Il ragazzo avvicinò nuovamente il viso al proprio riprendendo a baciarlo, sentì chiaramente le sue mani tornare al lavoro per privarlo dei vestiti.

Divertito lo lasciò agire indisturbato, rilasciandogli giusto qualche carezza al di sotto della casacca e sul viso, voleva vedere dove sarebbe andato a parare.

Poco dopo il Giovanni indietreggiò di mezzo passo e osservò dal basso verso l'alto il proprio corpo nudo. Poteva vedere il suo desiderio salire man mano e nell'istante in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono nuovamente, era arrivato a livelli insopportabili.

Se lo ritrovò addosso in meno di un battito di ciglia, le sue labbra a percorrere con una scia di baci la linea della propria mandibola fino a sfiorargli il collo. Rabbrividì inclinando di poco il capo, la propria bocca a sfiorare il suo orecchio mentre gli regalava un leggero gemito di piacere.

A quel suono il ragazzo premette impazientemente il suo corpo contro il proprio con tanta foga da costringerlo a sedersi sul letto.

Lo vide mentre gli mordeva, senza ferirlo, la curva dei pettorali.

Dovette inclinare indietro il busto, puntellando i gomiti sul materasso per sostenersi, quando la sua lingua iniziò a percorrergli la linea degli addominali, facendogli perdere un po' di lucidità.

Capì in fretta dove si stessero dirigendo le premurose cure del giovane e per un secondo il timore lo colse.

Aveva paura di cedere a quell'istinto bestiale che gli intimava di afferrarlo per prenderlo e soddisfarsi senza troppe cure, un po' come aveva fatto con François.

Nell'istante in cui sentì la sua bocca chiudersi attorno alla propria virilità tesa e scendere lungo essa, un brivido lo scosse correndo dall'osso sacro fino ad esplodere alla base della nuca, facendolo gemere come non gli capitava da tempo.

Registrò a mala pena i movimenti di Fabien. Si stava finalmente spogliando anche lui? Non lo sapeva con precisione, era troppo distratto dalla stretta che esercitava la sua gola sul proprio membro.

Forse mezz'ora dopo, il ragazzo si interruppe risalendo il proprio corpo ed ebbe conferma della sua nudità.

Si guardarono intensamente per un breve istante. Non ce la faceva più e questa volta fu lui ad aggredirlo: circondandogli il fianco con un braccio, attirandolo a se per baciarlo.

Con un colpo di reni si diede la forza necessaria per trascinarlo sotto di sé ribaltando le posizioni. Nessuna protesta arrivò dall'altro, anzi, le sue gambe si chiusero attorno ai propri fianchi attirandolo verso di lui.

Dovette afferrargli rapidamente il bacino per impedirgli, con quel movimento precipitoso, di impalarsi con troppa irruenza.

Una volta riuscito a fermarlo lo carezzò languidamente, finché non gli vide ritrovare una ragionevole quantità di pazienza.

Solo allora mosse il bacino contro il suo, penetrandolo con una calma mai avuta.

Fabien si inarcò lentamente contro il proprio corpo e il compiacimento provato a quella vista lo spinse a decidere di continuare su quella china.

Gli lasciò persino il tempo di abituarsi a quella intrusione, per poi sorridergli malizioso e iniziare a muoversi dentro di lui con la stessa placidità usata poco prima.

Il giovane gli fece dono dei suoni più belli che avesse mai udito, nei suoi mugolii poteva sentire il suo piacere e lo stupore di riuscire a provarlo.

Nessuno dei due si preoccupò di quanto fosse insolito che il Giovanni riuscisse, in qualche modo, a godere di quell'amplesso.

Aumentò la rapidità degli affondi solo quando si fu completamente ubriacato di quei magnifici suoni: uscendo quasi totalmente da lui e rientrando con foga. La propria bocca si aprì lasciando uscire dei bassi gemiti di gola.

Le proprie iridi non avevano mai abbandonato quelle del ragazzo e mentre continuava instancabilmente a farlo suo, si accorse che nel suo sguardo c'era la richiesta di un permesso a fare qualcosa di molto più intimo.

Fermò i movimenti del proprio basso ventre senza però uscire dal suo corpo e si chinò su di lui. Il proprio collo a portata della sua bocca in una concessione.

Dopo un attimo di titubanza percepì le labbra di Fabien schiudersi e posarsi delicate sulla sua gola prima di affondarvi le zanne e prendere due sorsate del proprio sangue.

Ogni singolo muscolo venne scosso dai crampi causati dal dolore lancinante del suo morso; non provò minimamente a trattenere il mugolio che gli uscì prepotente dal petto.

Nell'istante in cui il giovane lasciò la presa, un bisogno urgente iniziò a farsi strada dentro di lui. Qualcosa di cui non aveva mai sentito la necessità e di cui era sempre stato spaventato, lo era tutt'ora.

Riprese a muovere il bacino in brevi e delicati movimenti. Il respiro simulato del ragazzo a infrangersi contro il proprio orecchio e i suoi fievoli mugolii gli fecero desiderare di più.

Senza preavviso spalancò le fauci e morse con un ringhio il collo del Giovanni facendolo letteralmente gridare per l'estasi.

In quale momento della sua vita, era cambiato così radicalmente da ritrovarsi a fare di tutto, anche ignorare la paura, pur di avere un legame con qualcuno?

Si riempì la bocca del suo sangue e deglutì prima di staccarsi dalla sua gola.

Cosa gli era saltato in mente?

Era il suo primo legame dopo duecentocinquanta anni da cainita. Con Lodovico aveva un rapporto che non necessitava di essere suggellato in alcun modo e successivamente alla sua morte aveva sempre rifiutato di legarsi a qualcun altro.

Guardò negli occhi Fabien e lo sguardo che gli restituì era così carico di gratitudine e affetto da riscaldargli il cuore. Voleva questo.

Desiderava con tutto se stesso che continuasse a guardarlo così a prescindere da tutto. Infondo il legarsi a un altro cainita non era stata una pessima idea.

La gelosia, la possessività e l'iperprotettività che ne sarebbero scaturite poteva gestirle. Sarebbe stato difficile, ma aveva affrontato cose peggiori.

L'alba li colse e con essa il torpore, ancora in quella posizione: l'uno sopra l'altro.

Una nuova notte era in procinto di iniziare e come al solito si sarebbe svegliato prima degli altri membri del Sabbath, ma questa volta non sarebbe stato solo.

1. “Questa volta non la passi liscia Armando”

2. “Tutto bene, piccolo?”

3. “Ehi. Non piangere. Ora non può più farti niente.”

4. “Come hai fatto ad entrare?”

5. “Ho i miei metodi.”

6. “Come ti chiami?”

7. “Non lo so. Nessuno mi ha mai dato un nome.”

8. “Tranquillo. Vuoi venire via con me?”

9. “Bene. Ti chiamerò Gustave. Se sei d'accordo.”

10. “Questa sarà la tua camera.”

11. “C-Come?”

12. “E' la tua stanza. Se vuoi.”

13. “I-Io...Mi piace....Solo che...”

14. “ Padrone. E' sicuro di volermi concedere una camera come questa?”

15. “Io non sono il tuo padrone. E tu non sei il mio schiavo.”

16. “Domani conoscerai il tuo insegnante. Da lui apprenderai la storia antica, la matematica, la geografia, ma soprattutto l'italiano. Della tua istruzione artistica me ne occuperò personalmente.”

17. “Si Signore.”

18. “Non chiamarmi signore. Ti prego. Puoi chiamarmi Lodovico. O Lodo. Se preferisci.”

19. “Grazie, Lodo.”

20. “Di niente, Gustave.”

21. “Accidenti!”

22. Puro Sangue.


End file.
